The Past in the Future
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: She was broken, the pieces were scattered. He stuck them back together. She ran; he didn't stop her. She ran; he didn't follow. He made a mistake. He loves her. She believes he's better off without her. Can he change her mind? Follows Ep 100
1. The Fear in the Anthopologist

**Episode 100 of Bones drove me to write this. I nearly cried at the end. She ran and he didn't stop her. This was the result. The title kinda sucks though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did, I still wouldn't be the directors. **

**Spoilers: Episode 100 (aired 4/8/2010)**

**I'm sorry if its OOC but it's the first Bone's story I've written and posted (although my mind is swimming with other ideas)**

**

* * *

  
**

Brennan:

She ran. It seemed like that was her greatest talent, running, running from everything and everyone. Running from her feelings, herself, and the man who had just tried to commit himself to her.

"_I am not your father."_ His words haunted in her mind. Before she found him, found him to be a murderer and alive, those words had cut deep and sunk it. He wasn't her father. Her father had left her. She left him. But then, then he came back.

Down the street, in the dark with only the flickering glow from a few windows and lamplights she ran. It was well past midnight. She had to forget. Had to forget how the kiss they'd shared sent her stomach tumbling and her mind fluttering.

"_We don't work together anymore. That means we can have sex."_ Out of breath, she pressed her back to a tree, hands on her knees and drew in large, gulping breaths of air. How could she have said that? Sure, she had been drunk and attracted to this FBI agent who seemed to think he was right and the evidence would just bend to his will. How wrong he was.

"_I've been wanting to do that for years. That was so hot, you are so great."_ Had she really liked when he said that? The man had touched her with his dirty, murdering hands. Men who touched her were evil. Men who had touched her had destroyed her. They'd used her then cast her aside. She'd been an item, not a human. She couldn't let that happen again.

She took off running again. It was funny how her mind seemed to be moving backward in time from when she'd slapped him, hated him, wanted nothing more than to knock him to the floor and wipe that smug look of his face. The thoughts flooded her mind. He'd saved her from criminals, he'd given her back her family, he'd given her a new family, but he didn't save her from the one thing that held more over her than the rest combined. Herself.

Booth Pov:

I gambled and I lost. She pushed me away, holed herself up behind the walls I slowly broke through. For a moment I touched her, for a moment I held her, for a moment I believed it would work. I failed, I lost, and I made her cry.

I hate it when she cries…

3d Person

He'd dropped her back at her apartment around 9pm, bid her goodnight, and left. He was afraid. He was afraid he would kiss her again. His heart pounded in his chest, his hands shook with the pain that had only just begun setting in. She had said no. She had said she didn't know how.

His knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel. He loved her. How could be move on from that? He'd found the one person who made him complete. His soul mate. Ha. Bones didn't believe in souls. She didn't believe in fate either.

"_Do you believe in fate?"_

"_Absolutely not."_ How could two people so different, be so in love with each other. He loved her, he knew it; he'd known it. 'I love you' never made it past his lips. He feared she would run. She ran anyways and he didn't chase her.

"_Now listen, remember. It's all in there." His finger pointed to Booth's heart. "Everything you need to know, just do what it tells you."_

"I tried Pops, I tried."

Brennan:

She was crying now as she ran. It was irrational, it was foolish, it was stupid, but all the same she cried. She hated him, she hated herself, she hated everyone and everyone that made it so hard for her to trust people.

She though of Booth and all the abuse he had suffered, first as a child, and then as a prisoner of war. Her heart ached for him. He was a good man, a better man than most and the only one who had really stopped and saw her. Most men saw her body or her looks, or her fame. They didn't see _her_. But Booth did.

Work. She needed to work. She'd gotten past her nightmares, her demons. She could get past this too. All she had to do was work and put all her feelings into the cold dark vault in her mind and lock them away forever.

"_He's big and strong_

"_He's big and strong. But he's gonna need someone. Everyone needs someone. Don't be scared."  
"Scared of what? I'm not scared of anything."  
"It all goes by so fast You don't want any regrets."  
"I don't understand."  
"Yes, you do."_

Hank had been right. She did understand, but she didn't want to. Every guy she'd ever trusted had hurt her or left her. Trust. Little girls were suppose to be able to trust the adults taking care of her, granted she was 15 and hardly a little girl, but they had stolen her innocence.

She'd never been uniformed. She knew what sex was, it honestly wasn't that hard to figure out. People she didn't understand. These people were supposed to take care of her. Instead, they starved her, they beat her, they raped her, and left her broken, alone, and cold. Had she have been younger, she might have turned psychopathic.

Even now, nearly 20 years later, the nightmares plagued her mind.

The steady beat of her feet against the pavement never faltered. The Jeffersonian, her refuge, came into view. It was the closet thing she'd ever had to a home, a real home and a real family. It was her sanctuary. Booth had taken that from her as well.

The building was deserted except for the guards. She walked past them without so much as a second glance and into her office.

After a quick wash in the decontamination shower and a change of cloths, she felt slightly better. The memories still nipped and poked at her mind despite her attempts to force them away. Flopping down on the couch, she groaned. It even smelled like him here from the hours spent doing paperwork. Inhaling deeply, she fell into her dream world.

Booth:

Exhaustion set in. He'd driven for hours, circling around DC searching for the answer that couldn't be found in the pages of a book or written in the sky. She wouldn't fight for them. He hadn't fought. His thoughts drifted again to his grandfather and Parker.

"_Because we work together."_ It was their answer to everyone who asked why they weren't together. 'Because we work together.' 'It's unprofessional.' 'There's a damn line he drew.'

'Because we're afraid.' That was the reason that lingered in his subconscious. They were afraid.

"_That's a stupid reason."_ He froze. His son saw the connection between them even when they denied it. Maybe it wasn't too late. Tomorrow he would fight for them. If he didn't, who would?

* * *

**A/N: This might stay a one shot or I might choose to expand, it all depends on you people.**

**Personally, I liked the ending of this episode. Brennan is scared she can't give Booth what he deserved. If they just got together it would be OOC… just my opinion.**

**Ok, did anyone else laugh when you saw Hodgins? He looked so funny and I don't know why. XD He was such a jerk too. "Why don't you take that femur and…"**

"**Hodgins!"**

**And Zach… I miss Zach.**

**And Cam… so that's what they meant in 2.1 when Cam said they'd met. Cam was supposed to die when Epps poisoned her. Random tidbit of information like Mr. Nigel Murry would say.**

**Angela. I'm not sure I agree with them having only known each other for a month. Brennan went to Northwestern and there are better art schools so I can see Ange not going there, but still.**

**Booth. O.O she got him wearing the ties.**

**-DHUnleashed**

**Pst…. See that button? Yeah the one that says review. Press it. You know you want to. It's like blue and rectangley.**


	2. The Girl with the Nightmares

**Ok, that new episode this week didn't inspire me that much so there isn't much here on her high school life, I'll invent my own later.**

**Anyone else notice how their relationship wasn't like... strained until the dance? which woulda been normal anyways? I mean come on!! HE CONFESSED!!! And they both cried... yet it's like normal...**

**That janitor… HE'S AWESOME!! I so envy Brennan for having him as a best friend. I also agree with him, people who smile all the time are up to something. [unless they're like my crazy, hyper, awesome friend who smiles and laughs a lot and she's awesome. But she doesn't smile 24/7 I mean who does?]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bones. I do, however, own seasons 1-3 on DvD! And if all goes right my sister will get me season 4 for my birthday! I'm obsessed and I proudly admit to it.**

Brennan:

She hadn't slept the night before. Sweets' book said she and Booth were in love. Before Booth, she hadn't believed in the possibility of love, only its scientific reasoning; A Chemical Reaction.

But how could a chemical reaction cause her heart, metaphorically speaking of course, to flutter every time she heard him call her name? How could it explain the emptiness she felt every Friday knowing she wouldn't see him again until Monday, and the lightness she felt when she did? How could it explain the jealousy she felt when his gaze rested upon another woman, interested or not? It couldn't; that's what scared her.

She had lied awake in bed that night wonder what he had done to her. She'd never had a problem compartmentalizing before, forgetting all the horrible thoughts of her past or getting through a breakup to a relationship that never worked to begin with.

The next day, they had corrected Sweets. Their first case together had been over a year before Cleo Eller and almost destroyed the foundation of the friendship (and love) they now shared. It was approximately 4:00am when she crashed on her office couch. She'd been awake for nearly 48 strait hours. Now, it was taking its toll.

Booth:

Groaning, Booth awoke and glanced at his clock. The glowing red numbers told him 8:03. He'd slept longer than he normally did even after a long case. Sniper training is something that stays with you your whole life; early mornings and heightened instincts.

After starting the coffee maker, he stepped into the shower. Hot water pounded on his back. His muscles were aching, he felt sick, he felt awful, and he felt grateful it was Sunday and he didn't have to work. Dressing quickly, he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to mass. He needed more time to think things over. He would fight for them, that was absolute, but he had to make _her_ see that he was here, he was staying, and nothing short of death would keep him from her.

Booth felt guilty. Throughout mass he hadn't been paying attention. Instead he had fantasized about his partner. Granted it was nothing explicit, but he was in the Lord's house. He'd thought about their 'guy hugs' and how her perfume always floated up into his nose, enticing him to take another whiff. He thought about that first drunken kiss they shared and the first real kiss they shared, maneuvered into it by a puckish prosecutor. The way she'd cried in his arms when the confusion of her life, of who she was, set in and his dream. It was so real. She had been his, his wife, his friend, his everything in everyway and pregnant with his child. While the dream had been wonderful, it wasn't who Bones was. If she never married him, he'd be ok as long as he woke up every morning with her next to him and fell asleep every night kissing her softly.

When his mind finally left his overactive, Bones addicted, imagination, he realized mass was long over. The church was nearly empty. Bowing his head, he prayed asking for forgiveness for his distraction and for hope that everything would be ok. Getting close to his Bones had taken years. How long would it take for her to finally see something that science couldn't completely explain?

Getting into the driver side of his SUV, he headed for her apartment to try and reason with her. When all else failed with Dr. Temperance Brennan, use logic and irrefutable proof.

Brennan:

She turned slightly on the couch. Her exhausted mind and body ignored her internal clock to wake up at 6am and allowed her to sleep on. Dreams plagued her restless mind. Reflexes from foster care kept her body almost motionless.

*Dream* (although more like a memory)

She was 17 and had just been moved to yet another foster home. It seemed no one wanted to put up with a quiet, withdrawn teenager who spoke, when she actually talked, with complex words and a clinical detachment from the world.

It was dark as she lay in 'her' bed staring at the ceiling. How long would she be at this home? Curling up on her side, she stared out the window opposite her bed. 1 year, 3 months, 15 days left in the system.

The system was full of abusive foster parents, uncaring social workers, and garbage bags. Had her parents not disappeared, she no doubt would have already been accepted into collage a year early. Moving around from foster home to foster home had created instability in her school life. She worked hard to catch up to where the other students were or just sat in class relearning what she already knew.

Northwester had expressed interest in her attendance with a full scholarship. The only catch was she had to finish all 4 years of high school. They knew she was smart, her nearly perfect grades showed that, but they wanted to be sure she was worth their time and effort. Northwestern gave her hope that she would finally make something of herself. That hope was her only drive in school, to become a forensic anthropologist and help those who were looking for answers as she still was. In the years to come she would convince herself she no longer cared and her parents were long dead, but the lingering unanswered questions always lurked at the corners of her mind.

Turning again in the bed, she winced as it squeaked loudly. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and her door was flung open. "Quiet girl!" The man's voice was harsh and cruel. "If I hear another noise out of this room, you'll regret it."

"Yes Sir." He left, tromping back down the hallway. Temperance slowly let out the breath she had held in. She had only been here a week and already received beatings and punishments for simple mistakes. She had dropped a sock while carrying a pile of laundry. It hadn't even lain on the ground for 2 minutes before her foster mother had discovered it. She'd been locked in the closet for a day.

She didn't sleep that night for fear of bringing their anger down upon her. It was Friday, but she had a history essay, a math test, a quiz in chemistry, and sociology that day. Staying after school to make those up would take two days at the minimum. It would only enrage her foster parents more if she was home late three times in a week.

When she returned that night, a note was on the counter. 'Foster child,' she thought grimly. 'More like slave.' Dinner was cooked and set out on the take exactly at 6pm. There would be no punishment for late dinner at least.

Her foster parents had complained all dinner about the chicken being to overcooked, or the potatoes being to salty. They decided to punish her by making her wash the dished by hand instead of using the dishwasher.

"If you break a plate girl, there will be serious actions taken."

"Yes Sir." She had no name here. She was just 'girl', a slave not a human being.

The water burned her hands and exhaustion nipped at her mind. She was so tired, so very tired and scared. It happened in almost slow motion, although years later she would blame it on her mind functioning slower due to lack or sleep. A plate slipped from her soapy fingers and crashed to the floor with an ear-deafening boom.

"GIRL!" She was seized from behind and dragged out the kitchen's side door which lead to the garage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tears welled up behind her eyes, but she forced them back. Tears only made it worse.

"We warned you. Now you must pay for your clumsy uselessness." The latch clicked as the trunk opened and a terrified 17 and 9 month year old Temperance was forced inside. Rather than risk being badly injured, she stopped struggling. She hated being so weak and submissive, but injured required a hospital.

Hospitals asked all kinds of questions, questions she would rather avoid. Nurses made sympathetic faces to hide their pity, pity that was useless on a broken girl.

It had been two days before the trunk had opened. A starving, cramped girl was pulled out and yanked into the house where she was put in her room without so much as a roll of bread to eat. Her body learned never to make a sound. She learned she was claustrophobic.

*Present*

Her eyes cracked open for a few seconds. This is what she was protecting Booth from. He'd wormed his way into her heart, but he cared to much. She cared to much. She would screw things up, she would break his heart and hers in the process. She was already broken. What was the point in breaking him too? He would move on and be happy. She would die alone as she had always been.

Booth:

With only slight hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked on her door. She didn't answer. A glance at his watch told him it was almost noon. Temperance Brennan never slept past 8am, even on weekends. 10 minutes later there was still no answer. Her silver sports car had been parked outside, but it would appear that she wasn't home.

Dialing her number, he waited for her to pick up on the other end. There was no answer. Pressing his ear to the door, he couldn't hear her phone inside. With a sigh, he headed to his car. He'd wanted to talk this out in private, not at the Jeffersonian, but it would seem that Bones didn't take any ways off even after he poured his heart out too her.

It seemed odd that she'd not taken her car, but if she'd gotten as little sleep as he had, then taking a cab would have seemed like a good idea. There was no since in crashing a nice car because of a little lack of sleep.

**So episode 100 probably happened on a weekday, but hey, my story I control the pen… well keyboard. I would have made this longer, but this seemed like a good point to cut off. This chapter was kinda Brennan focused, the next will be more focused on Booth, but I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Since I've moved away from using episode scenes as flashbacks it might not take a full week anymore…**

**BUT…**

**Tomorrow I'm having surgery to remove my wisdom teeth. So…. I'll be grouchy and sore and in pain and taking vicodin. I promise not to get addicted like House XD. It's also April vacation though so I won't be dragging myself to school. If all goes well I'll update again next Thursday if not before. If I don't, I'm not abandoning this story, I'm just not feeling well enough to get the gears turning. -DHUnleashed**

_Ps. Reviews are the music to my life. I don't go a day without listening to music and itunes is always open and laying music. Music also makes amvs go round. You can't have an amv without music! You can't have a story without reviews! Well you can... it's just not as fun and rewarding._


	3. The Woman in the Office

**Chapter 3 as promised =D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bones and it hasn't been my birthday yet soooo… I still only own seasons 1-3 on DvD.**

**Random thoughts on this week's episode:**

**XD i love when the skull appeared!**

**I so did that... like the skull retrieval.. ok not 100% like that, but I was in a shark cage at Sea World Orlando where they have the 'underwater' tunnel. It was mad cool.**

**NOOOOOOOOO...... how could Booth?! How could Bones?! -sniff- **

**-facepalm- this is all wrong**

Booth:

Twenty minutes later, Booth entered the Jeffersonian, his mind set on Dr. Temperance Brennan. Her office was dark, the blinds drawn, and the door locked. The platform was empty, what grad student wanted to work on a Sunday? Veering down a hallway, he headed for Limbo. She wasn't there. Frowning, he made his way back to her office.

"Bones!" His fist rapped on the door. "Bones, are you in there?" More knocking. He pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. No Bones telling him to go away or stop his persistent knocking, no movement, no shuffling of papers as she just waited to go away.

With the frown more deeply etched on his face, he made his way back to the door. "Excuse me, but did Dr. Brennan stop in today?"

"Who wants to know?" The younger of the two guards had only recently started working at the Jeffersonian. There had been no case during the week and Booth had been tied up with paperwork at the Hover building.

"Cody, mind who you're talking to. I'm sorry Agent Booth, but I haven't seen Dr. Brennan all day. The night shift didn't mention her."

"Thanks George. Give me a call if she comes in."

"Will do Agent Booth."

Raising his hand in a farewell gesture as he walked away, Booth pulled out his phone and dialed.

"_Angela Montenegro. How can I be of assistance Agent Stud Muffin?"_

"Angela, have you seen Bones?"

"_Not since Friday sweetie. What'd you do?"_

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"_You're the one calling me."_

"I asked her… to… to give us a chance." He held the phone away from his ear as Angela let out a badly contained squeal.

"_Then why are you looking for her?"_

"She ran."

"_And you let her!? You Seeley Booth are an idiot! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"_

"Angela! She was crying, she was upset. I didn't know what to do! I drove her home, I went home, and here I am trying to find her so I can make her see that I'm never going to leave her!"

Silence. _"Well, I can't help you. I haven't seen her and I haven't talked to her. If she calls me, don't expect me to tell you. I may have been rooting for you two from the beginning, but Bren's my best friend and I won't betray her trust."_

"I understand."

"_Good luck sweetie."_

"Thanks Ange."

Flipping the phone shut, Booth made his way to his SUV. Apartment? No. Jeffersonian? No. Well I was lunch time. Maybe he was rubbing off on her enough that she'd remember to eat.

She wasn't at the diner. She wasn't at her mother's grave. He checked her apartment again and then called George. Brennan was nowhere to be found. With a heavy heart, Booth retired to his apartment for the evening.

Around 8pm, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"_Seeley, it's Rebecca."_

"Hey Rebecca, how's Parker?"

"_He's fine." She sounded upset. "Actually, that's why I'm calling you. Drew and I broke up."_

"I'm sorry Becca, he was a decent guy." So why was she calling him?

"_I'm going away for the week to a spa with my sister. Parker wouldn't have any fun. Would you take him?"_

More time with his son?! "Sure I'll take him."

"_Thanks Seeley, this means a lot. You can pick him up after school tomorrow. I'll leave his bag in the office."_

"No problem Becca. I am sorry about you and Drew."

"_Thanks."_ Dial Tone.

A whole week with Parker, this was awesome! They would go to the park, eat ice cream for dinner, have food fights, visit the squints… squints… right… Bones. He let out a sigh and flopped back on the couch. Bones, he had to convince her. He couldn't just walk away without trying again. If you try and don't succeed try again.

Brennan:

When Brennan woke, the clock on her office read 9:42. She'd slept through the entire day. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself to a sitting position and groped around in the dim light for her lamp. Finding the switch, the room lit up in a soft glow. Standing, she flipped on the main light and made her way to her desk.

She wouldn't sleep tonight after sleeping all day. Might as well try and make a dent in the paperwork

Booth: At 10pm Booth dragged himself off to bed. Tomorrow he would have Parker for an entire week. Everything would be perfect; he just needed Bones to give them a shot.

* * *

It was 9:03 when Booth walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian. "Good ,morning George, Cody."

"Good morning Agent Booth. From what I can tell Dr. Brennan was here all night. She was in her office when the shifts changed at 7."

"Thank you."

When his hand came to rest on her office door, he found it… locked. Had she been in their since yesterday afternoon? His knuckles tapped on the door. "Hey Bones, open up!"

"It's unlocked Booth."

"I just tried the handle. No it's not." He turned it again and… it opened. "Well lookie here." Brennan sat again in her desk chair. "Doing paperwork so early in the morning Bones?"

"No. I've been doing it since about 8 o'clock last night."

"You were here last night?"

"Yes. I feel asleep at approximately 4 am Sunday morning and didn't wake up until 8, which is when I began paperwork."

Booth silently cursed. She'd been here the entire time, sleeping, but here none the less. "Well Bones, let's get you some breakfast then."

"Booth, I'm not hungry."

"People need to eat. It's a basic daily function. Up and at em." Walking behind her desk, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up from the chair."

"Booth! I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself." He opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, me and my alpha-male tendencies. Let's go, hut hut, breakfast time."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"But Booth"

"No." His tone was final. Why did she always ask? His car, his FBI issued car, his keys, he drives. What was so hard about that?

Sliding into their usual table, Booth tried to find a way to tell her. Pushing her away more was the last thing he wanted to do.

"The usual?"

"Not today, well now anyways Ashly. I'll take a coffee and Bones here will have…" He looked to her.

"An omelet please and a cup of tea."

"Coming right up."

10 minutes later, Brennan had her omelet, Booth has his coffee, and all was well. For Brennan anyway. Booth was still deep in thought trying to find a way to tell her. Just as he was about to say something, his phone rang.

"Booth…." Bones waved Ashly over and took care of their bill. "Let's go Bones. We have a case." She stood and followed Booth back to the SUV. "Aren't you going to ask to drive?" he joked.

"No. I don't know where the crime scene is therefore it would be illogical for me to drive, take longer, and my bones could be compromised."

"Ok, ok I get it. Let's rock and roll."

"I know what that means!"

"Good for you Bones, good for you."

**Ok, I know this chapter was short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off. I don't want to get to far into the case and then Parker (I love that character xD). Woo! I'm still loopy on antibiotics, but the gears are turning! Brennan, that means my mind is working, more specifically: my imagination.**

**I hope the phone conversations weren't to weird… I never was very good at those…**

**Review please, even if it's only a word or two or to correct me on any spelling/grammar errors there may or may not be. Ashly is a real name, you can spell it without the 'e'.**

**Til next week, -DHUnleashed**

**Preview of the next chapter:  
"I don't like you." He was blunt and too the point.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Stay away...**

**DUN DUN DUN!  
**


	4. The Body in the Branches

**Disclaimer: Not mine. My b-day is next Thursday though =D. That should count for something. T.T If you know me in real life… I will hunt you down and destroy you if you tell people it's my birthday. It's just a birthday and no, I'm not having a party so you can't come. [HI EMILY!!! XD]**

**This Weeks Episode:**

**I don't really have much to say here except GO BONES!! YOU PLAY THAT GUITAR! I'll be using this tidbit of information later on in this story.**

**Random Information:**

**I write really really small. This whole chapter minus the ANs fit on one page, front and back, and like half of another front. That should give you an idea. If anyone really wants to see my tiny writing… I'll upload a scan to deviantART which I doodles all over the top and the margin and in spaces where dialogue didn't go all the way across the page.**

**Special Thanks:**

**To my wonderful Lena who is my bff who lives far away. She loves Bones like me and helped me with the basic outline of the murder.  
And... we enjoyed a not quite rp that involved Hacker and beating him up and using a gun to kidnap him... and making Bones drive that car... and Ange hiring us to get them together... and then a giant RV with the whole gang and the inters [cept that old guy] and Booth and Bones in the back room -wiggles eyebrows- and Hacker kinda just on the floor bleeding... as we jump up and down on him.  
Ok, so maybe it didn't happen in that order. I can't say I hate Hacker majorly, but he does annoy me.  
**

"Duff! Duff! Come back!" She looked around and saw nothing. The bushes rustled and another girl appeared. "I can't believe you let him get out."

"Me?! What about you?! I told you to close the door!"

"And I told you I had to go grab the mail!"

"Shuuuu, listen."

They were quiet. In the distance they heard… a cat's mewling. "This way." The first girl took off in a brisk walk, not wanting to startle the cat if that was indeed what they were hearing. "Duff!" She let out a delighted laugh and scooped the kitten up. "You should know better than to run off like that," she scolded. "And someone," she glanced at her companion, "shouldn't leave doors open."

The other girl threw her hands up in exasperation. "Shesh, Ok. It was all _my_ fault. I'm the _only_ one to blame."

"Don't use your sarcasm with me. It has no effect."

"Fine, why don't I just take this stick over here and… what's that smell?"

The girl cuddled her kitten. "How should I know? We hardly ever come here even if it is the park across the street."

"Whatever it is it smells bad."

"It's probably a dead animal. Now go get the carrier. I think you left it by the oak tree."

"Ok, ok. I'll be back in a jiffy." She headed back in the direction the two had come from.

The first girl, still holding her kitten who was now purring contentedly, sniffed the air. Cautiously, she made her way through the wooded area. In the distance, she could hear a river running. Her feet hit the gravely beach-like area. Before she could identify the source of the odor, she heard her friend returning. "Over here Hollie," she called.

"Kay!" Seconds later she popped out of the woods and the kitten, who was starting to protest all this holding, was put back in his carrier. "Why'd you come over here?"

"I followed my nose."

"It smells God-awful. Why'd you do that?"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," she chided.

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who's not religious. What are you? A mother hen?"

She glared at her friend and set the carrier down. "I just thought a dead animal might like a proper burial. Plus it would get rid of the smell."

"Goodie-two-shoes" she muttered under her breath.

"Come on Hol, it's got to be around her somewhere."

"Fine, I'll help."

Several minutes later Hollie called her over. "I think I found it. It's under all these branches."

"Reminds me of a beaver's home." She giggled.

"Well it ain't. Let's just move them so we can give this animal of yours a proper burial and get out of here."

"Mkay." They pulled at twigs, broke sticks, and maneuvered them out of the way.

"Oh that's just nasty." Under the twigs they could now see flesh that was nearly completely decomposed.

"Hol, gimme your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Because I left mine on the counter." She held out her hand expectantly.

"I mean why do you need my phone."

"Hol, I think we just found a body."

"Shit."

* * *

"Oh my…"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain." Hollie teased.

"I wasn't going to."

"Suuuurrrreeeeee you weren't." Payback time for Hollie.

"Oh quiet. Can I say what I was going to?"

"Why not? We're waiting for the big bad coppers anyway." She sent a glare at the officer in charge. "Cause these cops are…"

"Hollie! Don't say what I know you were going to say!"

"It's just a word. Shesh, you're such a goodie-two-shoes."

"And? I prefer not to hear people cussing. Now, as I was going to say…"

"Excuse me." A cop cut in.

She threw her hands up. "Spy gives up!"

"I'm Officer Fields."

"What's your first name? Grass? Hay?" Man this was boring. Hollie wanted to go home already.

"Hollie be nice."

"Yes mommy." She took on the expression of an innocent child.

The officer stared at the pair before finding his voice again. "Agent Booth will take your statements soon. Please follow me."

"So," Hollie began. "What cha wanna do tomorrow sis? I mean we found a body today. It's kinda hard to top that on the excite-o-meter."

"Shuuuu."

"What'd I do now?"

"Shuuu I'm watching her work."

"Who?" The lab techs were mostly guys and all fairly boring to her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's like the top forensic anthropologist in the world. I've read her articles."

"Geek." Hollie taunted.

"Idiot." Spy retorted.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Oh real mature."

Hollie slung her arm around the girl's shoulders. "How in the world are we besties?"

"When we were born, somewhere in the world a pig took flight."

"You said it."

"Now please let me watch her. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Hollie left her to watch Brennan with calculating eyes and looked around herself. Lab techs were busy everywhere being directed by the doctor woman. She had to hand it to her, the doctor knew what she wanted done and made no effort to conceal any unhappiness with their work. If anything, she jumped at the chance to correct them.

With the lab techs directed, Brennan squatted down next to the body which was now uncovered by twigs and branches. "Booth!" she yelled as she looked up sharply for him.

"Righto Bones. What do we have today?" A man in a suit stood behind her, a flashy orange tie and cocky belt buckle worn with pride.

"Female, approximately 14-16 years of age. Been out here between 2-4 weeks, Hodgins can give you a more exact time." She continued her preliminary examination. "Ankle is broken. Break occurred within a few hours of her death or right after although the angle suggests she fell. There's fracturing on the frontal bone near the temporal line, however, it's not the cause of death. I'll know more when we get the body back to the lab." Standing she looked at Booth. "I'll need all the sticks they removed as well." No groans were heard from the lab techs. Dr. Brennan always demanded things like this.

"You heard her. All of it to the lab!" There was really no need for Booth to order the techs around; they'd learned to listen to Brennan. He knew it too, he just liked acting like he was the one in charge.

He turned back to Brennan. "Is it murder?"

"I won't know until I do a full examination back at the lab."

"Ok then Bonesie."

"Don't call me Bonesie." Looking around she spotted the two girls. "They found the body?"

"They were chasing an escaped convict."

"Why on earth would they be doing something so dangerous?!" She looked at him horrified.

"Like you're one to talk. Anyways, it was a joke Bones. They were chasing an escaped kitten."

"And they just found it?"

"Not quite."

"Booth, what aren't you telling me?"

Thoughts flashed through his mind. 'That I still want you. That I still want to give us a chance. That you're so beautiful and smart. How I want to be with you forever, marriage or not. You should dump Hacker. I love you in a non-professional, man loves a woman kind of way.'

"They moved some of the branches and uncovered a small part of the body before realizing it was a body."

"They contaminated my crime scene!"

"Calm down, we still need to take their statements. Please don't 'broil' them."

"I thought it was grill." Why did these sayings always confuse her?

"It is." Ha! She was right for once.

"Don't make fun of me Booth." **(A/N: If you've ever seen the gag reels, Emily is always telling David not to laugh at her when she messes up. Little tidbit of info I hope makes you smile.)**

"Sorry, that talk with Sweets Saturday brought back memories."

She let the subject drop. She didn't want those memories resurfacing. She was having a hard enough time compartmentalizing them as it was.

"So," Booth questioned. "You found the body."

"If we hadn't we wouldn't be here now would we." Hollie glared at him. He was hot for a copper, but any idiot could see he was head over heals for the woman next to him.

"Sis, please. She left the door open and my kitten escaped. We chased him to the clearing where the Jeffersonian van is parked."

"Yes, I understand that, but how'd you find the actual body… What's your name."

"Spy."

"Is that even a real name?"

"Why do people always say that?" She looked at the ground. Her name was a sensitive subject.

"Look here buddy." There was no way in hell Hollie was going to let him get away with saying things like that. "From the clearing, we could smell it. Spy here thought it might be a dead animal and that it deserved a proper burial. We moved some twigs or sticks or whatever the hell you want to call them, saw the body, and called 911. End of story. Kapish? I think so. I like at 218 Willow Street, brown house, apple tree in the front yard. If you need us, you'll most likely find us there. If not leave us the fuck alone." Glaring fiercely at Booth, she picked up the carrier, wrapped her arm around Spy's shoulders and led her away muttering 'damn idiot cops' under her breath.

"Wow Booth. And I'm the one with bad social skills?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What is the world coming to? Bones made a joke!" He placed his hands over his heart and faked pain.

* * *

It was noon by the time Booth and Brennan left the crime scene. "So Bones, lunch?"

"Sorry Booth, but I'm meeting Andrew. Could you drop me off at the diner?" She looked out the window, not at him.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need a ride back?"

"I'll take a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself back to the Jeffersonian."

"I know you are Bones, it's just…" 'I worry? I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt? I love you? There's that 'L' word again…'

"I know Booth. I'll call you when I get back, ok?" Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Ok Bones. Thanks."

She got out of the car. "Sure Booth." Walking into the diner, she fought the urge to glance back. If she did, she knew she wouldn't go inside. She'd run back to him. If she did that, everything she was trying to prevent would unfold.

Deputy Director Hacker stood as she entered. He hugged her lightly before they both sat down. "Sorry I'm late Andrew. I got held up at the crime scene."

"No problem Tempe. I only just got here myself." Yeah right. He'd been waiting for around 15minutes.

"Hello Ms. Brennan. The usual?" Ashly glanced at Hacker then back to Brennan.

"Please. Andrew?"

"I'll have the jalapeno burger please." He handed her the menu and flashed her a smile. She ignored it and turned back to Brennan.

"Will Agent Booth be joining you today or is it just you two?" she inquired. Sure, this Andrew guy was handsome, but he just couldn't compare to Booth. She'd watched the two for years and always wondered when she saw them together, what kept them apart.

"Just us Ashly." She nodded and walked away to place their order.

"So, tell me about your case."

"Well, the preliminary examination didn't reveal much. We won't know if it's murder until I do a full examination later today once Cam is finished with the flesh."

The door opened an a figure walked in. "Sweetheart!"

"Dad!" Brennan stood and hugged her father, allowing him to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a father run into his daughter at a good diner with no alternate motives?"

"I suppose so." She was still a little suspicious.

"Who's this?" His eyes flicked to Andrew then back to her.

"Dad, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is my father."

"Hello Mr. Keenan. Would you like to join us?"

Max looked him up and down. His daughter had strange taste in men. This one looked relatively normal. "That would be nice." Walking over to the counter, he gave Ashly his order before rejoining them at the table.

"So Tempe, how's work."

"Intriguing. We got a new case today. The two girls who found the body are highly unusual."

"Do tell." Max wasn't sure what to make of this 'Andrew' guy, but if it was Andrew Hacker, threw would be problems for her and Booth. Why couldn't they just wise up and admit it already?

"They appear to be complete opposites. One girl, Hollie, is quite outspoken and has an attitude. Her friend Spy is quite and pays finer attention to details. She was watching me work at the crime scene."

"Spy?"** (A/N: I like odd names. I want to change my middle name to this. Don't ask why because I won't tell you.)**

Brennan nodded. "She's touchy about her name. Booth was lectured by Hollie when he said it was unusual."

"I think you mean he was told off Sweetheart." Max grinned.

Ashly arrived over with their food. "Here you are Dr. Brennan, Max, Mr. Andrew."

"That's Ashly. Oh look at these fries. They look better than ever. Did you make them?"

"Max, you know I don't work in the kitchen."

"Must have been my imagination then."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Ashly, I think we've got it covered."

The conversation lulled as they dug into their food. Brennan finished her salad before the other two and was just about to ask her dad how Russ was when her phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Standing, she left the diner and stood outside on the curb.

Max sat his fork down. "I don't like you," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you. If you know what's good for you, don't get involved."

"Who are you to tell me how to run my personal life?"

"Her father." His eyes hardened. "It's better for her this way. I could care less about you."

"So, now you're trying to run her personal life?" Andrew glared right back.

Max ignored the question. "You don't know her. You never will."

"I think that's her decision."

"Stay away."

"Why don't you just…"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Brennan was back. "Cam needs me back at the lab." Placing a $20 on the table, she kissed her father on the cheek, bid Hacker farewell and exited the diner.

Max threw down $15 and was gone before Hacker had a chance to udder another word in his defense.

'Well,' he thought. 'Meeting the parent could have gone better.'

* * *

Grabbing a cab, Brennan made her way back to the Jeffersonian quickly. After dropping her purse in her office and donning her lab coat, she made her way towards the platform where Clark was waiting, only to be stopped on the steps by Angela. "Sweetie."

"Ange, I need to examine the remains now."

"Sweetie, please. Clark is more than capable of examining the remains. If he has any questions, he can ask you when we're done."

She looked at Clark, then back at Angela. "Ok." She followed Angela back to her office and sat on the couch beside her.

"Sweetie, what happened between you and Booth?" Brennan stood sharply and made to leave. "Sweetie, please."

She stopped and slowly sat back down. "He said he wanted to give 'us' a chance." Her voice cracked on the 'us' betraying the apathetic look on her face.

"Why didn't you?" Angela's voice was gentle.

"I can't." Her gaze was locked on her grandmother's ring, unwilling to talk to Angela's face.

"You can't? Since when can Temperance Brennan not do something?"

"I can't be what he needs." Her voice cracked again.

"Why can't you?"

"Ange…" She didn't want to have this conversation.

"No! You will give me an answer. Why can't you?"

"Because…" Why did Ange do this too her? Why did she poke and prod at things that were better left alone?

"Sweetie, that is not an answer."

"I can't be what he needs. I can't give him what he wants."

"Sweetie," Ange placed a hand on Brennan's. "Did it ever occur to you that what Booth wants is you? Just you. Only you." After pulling Brennan into a hug, she stood and walked to the door. "Please… just think about it." She left Brennan to do just that.

"I'm no good for him," she whispered to an empty room.

* * *

"Clark what do we have?"

"The ankle was broken shortly before death. The angle indicated the victim was running, caught their food, and fell. The food was wedged and remained in vertical position as the victim fell, snapping the bone clean through." He moved towards the skull. "The fracturing here above the temporal line occurred less than an hour post-mortem. It was caused by the skull being smashed into a hard surface."

"Cause of death?"

"At this moment I'm unsure. I'm waiting for Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins to get their results. However, judging from the location I'd say the head was most likely smashed against a rock."

"There's evidence we're waiting for Hodgins to confirm that the body drifted downstream."

"Very well Dr. Brennan. I'll await Hodgins' results."

"Good work. If Dr. Saroyan is finished with the flesh, please clean the bones. I'll be in my office with the case file."

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

Taking the file, she returned to her office. Mere minutes after she had sat down and taken a few deep breaths to calm herself from the conversation that had taken place here earlier, the file dropped onto her table. A small bundle with curly blond hair jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones!"

**Another Successful Update! I'm proud of myself for updating every Thursday because in the last fic I wrote I had major writers block so it took me forever to finish the last few chapters.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Ok, so a lot of the chapter had my two OCs in it. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Wait –facepalm- wrong story.**

**I swear the OCs will NOT, I repeat will NOT, be taking over this story. They add to the case and they come in later for reasons I won't say. This story is about B&B. If it was about Hollie and Spy, it would be on fictionpress. I just wanted to make that clear because in some stories [I'm not saying this is a bad thing] the OCs take over and run the story. These two are just important to the case. After it they disappear for the most part.**

**Next time:**

**Booth finally gets to have his talk with Brennan. What will be her reaction? What will Booth tell her? Will she break his heart? Will she kick his ass? Will Parker have his face painted with waterproof face paint?!?!**

**All these questions will be answered… and more =D**


	5. Seperate Hearts, Unknowingly Bound

**Hey look… It's not Thursday XD. Well, this chapter was finished and nice and pretty so I decided to post it for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I do own the blood in my body which I will be donating Thursday (another reason for an early post. I've never given blood before so I don't know how I'll feel afterward. I might lose the ability to write flowingly and I won't post junk so… yeah.)**

**Special Thanks:**

**To everyone who's review thus far.  
My bff Lena (:D) Thanks for being my beta and helping with planning out the case. You rock!  
**

**Warning: Anyone looking for a fluff fest… walk away now. Note the genre. angst/romance… well note the first one. Angst.**

_Previously:_

_Taking the file, she returned to her office. Mere minutes after she had sat down and taken a few deep breaths to calm herself from the conversation that had taken place here earlier, the file dropped onto her table. A small bundle with curly blond hair jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and smiled._

_"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones!"_

A smile graced her face as she looked down. "Hello Parker. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with daddy for the whole week!"

"Really, a whole week?" He nodded enthusiastically, his unruly hair bouncing with his head. "Well, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

"Yeah! We're gonna go to the park and play football and eat ice cream and go to the zoo and have guy fun!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Guy fun?"

"Yeah! It's when me and daddy hang out and do stuff most girls don't like. Like football and fishing! Didn't you know that Dr. Bones?"

"Well I do now. Thank you Parker for keeping me well informed."

He laughed. "Silly Dr. Bones."

Looking around, she noticed Booth was nowhere in sight. "Is your father here Parker?"

"No, he dropped me off with Auntie Angela. She said she'll paint my face again!"

"Well aren't you a lucky boy, but why are you here?"

Parker clambered off her lap and sat next to her. "Daddy had to run to his office. I asked if I could stay here. It's funner here."

"Funner is not a word Parker. The correct grammar is more fun."

"Ok Dr. Bones. Here is more fun than daddy's office."

Angela rushed into her office. "Bren? Have you seen… Parker! Don't run off like that. I looked up and you were gone. What was I suppose to tell your father?!"

"Sorry Auntie Ange." He wrapped his arms around Brennan. "I wanted to see Dr. Bones. You were busy… I'm sorry."

Angela sighed. "Next time please ask me Parker, don't just run off."

Booth knocked on the door and entered. "Hello squints, Bud."

"Daddy!" Parker jumped up and ran over, hugging his leg.

"Parker, why don't you go with Angela to her office, I need to talk to Bones about work stuff." His eyes flashed to Angela's.

She got the message and took Parker's hand. "Come on Jr. Squint, let's go see Hodgins and his bugs."

As they walked away, Parker whispered to her. "Can we paint my face again? Last time it took weeks to wash off."

Angela winked at him. "What should we paint this time? A lion? Monkey? Cheetah? Bear? Or maybe a rabbit?"

"Noooooo. I want to be a robot!"

"A robot. Well, I don't know about that."

"Please? Pretty please with a hug on top?"

"Oh… how can I resist your charm smile?"

"You can't. It's because I'm just too adorable."

"You're pushing it kid. Just use the smile, don't add to it."

* * *

Brennan moved around the room placing files back in the filing cabinet and the case file back on her desk. Grabbing a book that lay on her desk as reference for her next book, she moved to place it back in the bookcase. She couldn't quite reach the shelf.

Booth stepped behind her, taking the book gently from her hand and setting it on the shelf. "Thank you." He didn't move from behind her. His head dropped to her shoulder.

"Bones." He savored the moment, knowing she would turn soon and the contact would be broken. It was.

She turned to face him. "Booth, what are you doing?" The hand that had returned the book to its shelf drifted down to rest beside her head.

"I still want us." His other hand pressed against the wall near her right elbow, effectively preventing her from running from this conversation.

"Booth…" Why was everyone bringing this up? She'd made her choice. She had to protect him. She didn't, couldn't trust herself not to destroy him. He was too good for her. Nothing mattered but his happiness.

"No Bones. Listen." He stopped to see if she would protest again, but she remained silent, her blue eyes staring intently at his face, but giving no indication to what was going on in her mind. "I want us Bones. I'm ending your running. I'm not letting you run anymore. I'm tired of everyone thinking we're a couple and having to explain why we're not, I'm tired of Angela and Sweets and, hell, even my brother telling us to get together. I'm through with excuses."

She looked away from his face, focusing on a picture of her family when she was 13 that rested on a shelf above her desk. Booth noticed. His right hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. Instinctively, she pressed her face slightly into its warmth.

"You said you couldn't change," he continued. "I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to be you, to be my Bones. I'm asking you to let me take you out to dinner, to the movies, on vacation. I want a chance Bones, I want a chance with you. Is that so much to ask?"

She could hear the pain in his voice. She could feel the hand on her cheek tremble slightly. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to answer him.

"A week."

Struggling, she managed to whisper, "A week?"

He nodded. "Rebecca is away and I have Parker. I'm giving you until Sunday to make your decision… I don't want to force you Temperance. I don't want you to feel any need to say yes. It's just… I…" The hand on her cheek moved town, his fingers curling under her chin and his thumb brushing across her soft lips before coming to rest under them. An involuntary shiver ran through her body.

"Booth…" She was afraid he could see the fear in her own eyes. When her parents left, her heart had been broken. Her time in foster care had slowly shattered each broken piece into thousands of identical fragments. Once upon a time, she'd believed she could never love anyone or be loved in return again. That was before she met Seeley Booth.

He'd taken the shattered fragments of the heart she'd stopped believing she had and pieced them back together until it was whole. Then, he'd made her see the beauty beyond the pain. A tear escaped her eye. She'd tried to prevent it, but her heart belonged to him.

"Don't cry Bones, Please don't cry." He tilted her chin up and brought his left hand up to gently brush the tear away. It brushed lightly across her neck before resting on her shoulder.

His lips lowered to meet hers. They brushed across hers gently before pressing softly against them. Unable to prevent it, her eyelids fluttered shut and her body relaxed. Her brain stepped aside and her heart took over. To his surprise, she kissed back with the same gentle pressure and made no move to stop him or deepen this kiss.

The terrified child in the back of her mind pushed her heart aside and yanked her back. Her hands came up to his chest and pushed him away, her head pulling away and looking away. "No…" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Bones…" His hands gripped her arms. He wouldn't let her run away again, he had to try and make this work, he had to make her see. Nothing could ever make him abandon her, leave her, nothing.

"No." Her voice was stronger, but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him, to see the pain in his eyes again, to see the same utterly defeated look on his face.

"I don't want an answer now." Ok, maybe he was letting her hide right now, but she needed this. She needed time to think.

"You won't get one. I told you Saturday and I'm telling you now." Her voice gained strength as she went on. It was better this way. She couldn't give him what he wanted.

"_What if Booth wants you? Just you. Only you."_ Angela's voice echoed from the back of her mind. "My answer is no."

"Bones, please." He was desperate, she could tell.

"I can't Booth, I can't." She tried to push him further away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why Temperance, why can't you try? I'd never hurt you. Please… please give me a chance to prove it to you. I'll never leave you. God, I love you so much." Turning her face back to him, she brushed the hair off her face and pressed his lips to her temple.

She froze. No… No. Booth couldn't love her. He wasn't supposed to. No one was supposed to love her. Her voice tightened. "We can't work like this."

"Bones…" A look of complete betrayal spread across his face.

Wrenching herself out of his grip, she briskly walked across the room to her desk and sat down. "After this case, I will no longer be assisting the FBI with cases. My time will be dedicated to my actual job of identifying the remains in bone storage." Opening the file for her current limbo case, she began writing her report. The 18 year old male had been killed by an Indian arrowhead. Time indicators dated the body back to the French and Indian War.

Despair gripped Booth's heart. Ignoring the desk she had strategically placed between them, he walked around it and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body stiffened under his touch. "Booth, I told you…" She never finished the sentence.

"I. Don't. Care. I told you Sunday Bones. On Sunday, we will talk about this. I know you need time, I know you're scared." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Leave." Cold apathy replaced any emotion that might have been visible across her face.

"What?"

She gritted her teeth. "Get. Out. Or else I will personally see you escorted out by security Agent Booth."

"Very well Dr. Brennan. I'll just take the case file then." Picking it up off the desk, he left her office, but not before slamming the door behind him. A loud clunk rang through the now suffocating office as her pen hit the door behind him.

Great, just great, the rat bastard. Now she wouldn't get any work done today. Grabbing her purse and coat, confidently leaving her phone in her desk drawer, she locked her office behind her.

Storming out of the Jeffersonian, no one dared to stop her. They'd seen the anger in Agent Booth's face. If there was one thing the lab tech at the Jeffersonian knew, it was when the agent and the scientist fight: stay out of their way. The agent will shoot you and the scientist will get you fired.

* * *

As he slammed Bones's door behind him, Booth let out an angry breath. He'd made the decision to fight for her, but why did she have to be so god damned stubborn? She'd kissed him back. Over the past few years, he'd grown increasingly aware of the feeling between them, but kept them to himself in the hopes she would recognize them herself before he bared his heart to her.

Oh, he'd bared it all right. He'd let down any barrier between his heart and her, and she'd plunged a dagger through it, twice. The second time digging in so deep he couldn't pull it out himself.

"Daddy!" Parker ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Daddy, where are you doing?"

Looking down at his son, Booth's anger turned toward himself. Sure, he'd been angry at Bones, but he'd almost left his son at the Jeffersonian. Rebecca would never let him see Parker again! "I'm sorry buddy. I was thinking." Hefting Parker up, He carried him to the SUV. "Wow Bud, you're getting heavy. Pretty soon you'll be able to ride in the front seat."

"No." Parker looked at his father oddly.

"Why not Bud?"

"Because that's where Dr. Bones sits." His face told Booth he was wondering how his father could possibly forget that.

"Well Bud, Dr. Brennan isn't always in my car."

"I like it back here," he said stubbornly.

"So, what do you want for diner Bud?"

"Pizza!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Booth chuckled. "Ok Bud. We'll get some pizza and then ice cream for desert?"

"Yeah!" Parker was silent, then looked at his dad. "Daddy, can we invite Dr. Bones?"

His hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. "Dr. Brennan is very busy Parker."

"But can I ask her? Please daddy?"

Booth hated to see his son disappointed, but it would hurt him more if she came and they fought. "Buddy, she had to work."

"But it's nighttime!" he protested.

"Parker, Dr. Brennan is very smart. A lot of people ask for her help with things. She's to busy to come have pizza with us."

"She didn't seem very busy when I visited her earlier. She seemed happy to see me."

"Parker! She can't come."

"But…"

"Parker!" His voice was a few octaves (for lack of a better reference) away from an angry yell.

"Sorry daddy." His voice was almost inaudible.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Booth glanced at his son through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry Parker. I shouldn't have yelled." He didn't answer; he sulked in the back seat ignoring his father.

Guilt clenched Booth's heart. All he wanted was a chance, a chance that Bones seemed focused on not giving him. Why couldn't she talk to him? Why couldn't she let him in? On top of that he'd yelled at his son. Today was officially the worst day of his post-army life.

* * *

When the door of her apartment closed behind her, Brennan sagged against it and let out the angry breath she'd been holding since she left the Jeffersonian. Dropping her purse and the coat she hadn't even bothered to put on down on her couch. Before she did anything else, she yanked the cord for her phone from the wall. There was no one she wanted to talk to.

Moving over to her bookshelf, she turned her iPod on. Angela had gotten her a docking station for Christmas so she no longer had to use her cd stereo. Soft words drifted through the apartment, filling her ears and pulling at her heart.

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

Her hand shook as she placed the unopened bottle of wine on the counter.

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated._

Nearly running to the docking station, she cursed loudly as it refused to turn off. The outlet it was plugged into was too difficult to reach quickly.

_Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd  
be losin', if your answer isn't yes._

She was angry, angry at the way to song seemed to torment her. Grabbing the iTouch, she yanked it from the docking station and threw it into the wall across the room. It hit a Mayan statue from one of her digs as a grad student and fell to the floor. The screen was badly cracked. It sputtered, then was silent.

She let out a sigh of relief. Not 5 seconds later, the words drifted up from the previously thought broken iPod.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated._

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know,but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated..  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh………._

The words faded and for the second time in 72 hours, Dr. Temperance Brennan broke down and cried. Only this time, she sobbed.

**Angsty enough for ya? The song is Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. I don't own it. Poor Parker and poor iPod. It hurt me to kill the innocent iPod, but in her situation I think I'd do the same thing.**

**POLL!! PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION!!**

**Who is worse? Agent Sully or Andrew Hacker?**

**I mean it's a tough call. Sully actually slept with her, but then he left. Andrew flirts with her. They both ask booth on how to get in her bed. T.T Seriously though, who do you guys think is worse?!**

**Does this chapter do any of the following to you? **

**1. Make you cry  
2. Tug at your heart  
3. Make you sad  
4. Make you go awww in a sad, but still like romanticish way  
5. Nothing  
6. Other (please elaborate)**

**Next Time: We see Hollie and Spy again, the victim gets identified, some angst, some Booth/Brennan, awkwardness, some Parker goodness... and maybe not next chapter but maybe I'll add some more Max threatening Hacker. As the score stands Max: 1, Hacker: 0, Team Max: 2, Team Hacker: 0, Team Hank: 1 (Hank is awesome. I'm rooting for him even though he has nothing to do with that argument.)  
**


	6. Children in the Museum

**Yay! Anyone see that episode Thursday?! NO HACKER!!!! WOOO!!! -parties with Lena- Maybe he took Max's hint. I hope so. I really don't like him. XD maybe I should kill him in this story... although it doesn't fit where I have it going.**

**Congrads Ange and Hodgie! They deserve each other. Let the record show I so saw that kiss coming. The wedding… eh it was debatable, but still. I so saw Sweets' proposal coming too. From right when he walked into the room to talk to Daisy.**

**): my pulse rate was too high. I didn't get to give blood. –sigh- oh well, maybe next time.**

**Gomen, It's after Thursday. I had trouble getting this to my beta who didn't even look over this chapter so please tell me any spelling mistakes and I'll fix them… spelling errors drive me up the wall… and I was exausted Friday. Like I got home from school and crashed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I do own a giant woopie pie cake though. –thinks- what can I compare it too… its bigger than a normal sized paper plate. =D WOOO!!! I can't wait to eat it. Mine.**

**Informational Note: This chapter has a lot of back and forth from different points of view so just go with it please (still written in 3d person though).**

**

* * *

**

"Umph." A pillow hit Hollie square in the face.

"Wake up Hollie!" Spy grabbed a pitcher and waved it threateningly. "Don't make me use this on you."

Grumbling, Holliee pulled herself to a sitting position. Groping for her phone, she winced as the backlight temporarily blinded her. "SPY!" Grabbing the pitcher, she proceeded to dump it over her friend. "God Damnit! It's 6:30 in the fucking morning during VACATION! No school!"

"I told you yesterday, I want to go to the museum. You said we could." She pouted. "And now I'm all wet."

"Be thankful the floor is wood," Holliee retorted. "If it was carpet, we'd hjave a bigger mess to clean up."

A phone rang in the other room. "My cell! It might be mommy and daddy… I mean daddy." Rushing out of the room, no longer caring that she was soaked, Spy grabbed her cell and answered. "Hello?" Her face fell. "Who is this?"

"Well how did you get this number?"

Holliee came out, still dressed in her pajamas. "What you gonna make for breakfast..." seeing her face she switched to another question. "Who's calling you at 6:30 in the damned morning?"

"Hang on please." She covered the phone with her hand. "A big meanie, that's who."

* * *

With a groan, Booth rolled over and cracked an eye open. Parker stared right back at him. "Dadddddddd. are you awake now?"

"Yes bud." Glancing at the clock, it was almost 7am.

"Mommy told me to give this to you." He waved an envelope around in the air until Booth took in from him.

"What's this Park?"

"Saffi's number."

"Uh hu... who's that?"

"Banana's older sister."

"Who's Banana?"

"A girl in my class at school. Her sister is reallllyyyyy nice. She takes us to the park and for ice cream and helps me with my homework sometimes." If uninterrupted, Parker would have gone on about the adventures of Parker and Banana (and their ever present chaperon Saffi) for hours.

"Is Banana her real name?"

"Of course not silly. Dr. Bones is only Dr. Bones to us. Everyone calls her Banana though. Just like no one call Saffi by her name."

"Well, what do they call her?" Had his son always had such strange friends?

"Well... it's kinda like you and Dr. Bones. Everyone calls her by her nickname, but I call her Ninja!"

"And why is that?"

"Because daddy. She's always reading a picture book (manga) about ninjas (naruto)," he answered in that semi annoyed tone kids use when they tell their parents something that should be totally obvious.

"Well ok then Bud. I take it Saffi is the babysitter?" Standing, Booth yanked on some sweatpants and a shirt.

"Uh hu. Mommy thought you might need her number because school is out this week. Ninja said she'd be happy to watch me and that you'd just need to call her to set up drop off and pick up times." Grabbing Booth's arm, Parker pulled him through the hallway. "Can we have pancakes daddy?"

"Sure Bud. Do you know when your mom normally calls Saffi?" If there was one thing Booth knew about teenage girls, is they liked their sleep.

"Early. Mommy says she doesn't know when Ninja sleeps."

"Ok Bud. Why don't you start getting out stuff for pancakes while I call her?"

"Kay." Parker went around the kitchen getting out their 'pancake bowl', milk, eggs, and flour while Booth took out his phone.

Dialing the number, he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end after a few rings.

"Is this Saffi?"

"Who is this?" At least the girl had some sense to check who was calling.

"Special Agent Booth."

"Well, how did you get this number?" She seemed annoyed.

"Rebecca gave it to me. I'm Parker's father.

He could hear a voice in the background. "Hang on please." Getting out the beater, he held his phone between his ear and shoulder. "Did you need me to watch Parker today?"

"That's what I called about. If you already have plans, I don't want to interrupt them."

"No. I was just going to the museum. I can bring Parker along and stop to pick up my sister as well."

"Which museum?"

"The Jeffersonian Institute. They just opened a new exhibit on pre-Columbus Native Americans." The excitement in her voice made Booth smile. So, Saffi, was a squint to be.

"Well, Saffi, if you meet me there at 8:45 I can get you passes to visit the forensic lab out back."

"Oh my gosh! That would be so awesome! Tell Parker I can't wait to see him."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the front entrance."

"Ok. Thank you again Mr. Booth."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Hollie! That Agent Booth isn't such a meanie after all!"

Hollie raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What'd he do?"

"He's getting us passes to visit the forensic platform at the Jeffersonian. That area is usually restricted to employees!" She was literally seconds away from jumping up and down like the child she use to be. When one grows up with only a father and younger sister, they have to learn to be responsible.

"So basically, you'll get to ask that scientist chick some questions." Hollie didn't understand why her friend was so excited. It was science, big woop. Music way way cooler.

"Yeah! It will be awesome! Oh no… I can't wear this… what do I wear… what questions do I ask.. what do I say… I don't want to waste Dr. Brennan's time… Help meee!!!"

"I have an idea." Hollie patted Spy on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked hopefully.

"You go get dried off, put on a nice sundress, and go make me some breakfast."

"You cheeky squirrel. Hmph." She walked away in what appeared to be a cross between skipping and stomping angrily. "Only because I'm hungry too."

"Heh heh. Works every time." Hollie waited for her to close the bathroom door before heading to her room to change. Spy may have her odd moments, ok odd days, but she was still a great friend.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan's day was not off to a good start. She'd woke up late, at 7:43, locked her keys in her car, got stuck in traffic while taking a cab, and finally arrived at the Jeffersonian to find she forgot her badge.

It took her a good wasted 20 minutes to get a replacement badge for the day. Finally unlocking her office, she sank down on her couch, already starting to feel drained.

Angela knocked on her door and stepped inside. "Hey Sweetie."

"Hey Ange." Her voice sounded tired and cracked to her.

Angela sat on the couch next to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but you sound awful Bren."

She smiled weakly. "I know. I didn't sleep much last night." Correction, she didn't sleep at all.

"You're going to wear yourself down. Maybe you should take a day off." Her eyes emanated concern

"I can't. A young girl was murdered, she needs justice Ange." Through her tired complexion, sadness shown through. "Someone must be missing her."

Angela rested her hand on her shoulder. "You feel really warm Bren. Do yourself a favor and take a nap." Before she could protest, Angela cut her off. "I'll wake you when I finish the facial reconstruction or at 11, whichever happens first."

Brennan bit her lip, but halfheartedly agreed. Smiling, Angela and stood leaving Brennan to catch a few hours of shut eye. "I'll wake you later Sweetie."

On their own accord, her eyes began fluttering shut. She was asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A stack of waffles, a cab ride, a 10 year old, and another cab ride later, Spy and Hollie sat outside the entrance to the Jeffersonian museum waiting for Parker and Booth. 'Banana' sat on the edge of a fountain, carefully watched by her sister. Hollie smirked. "Imagine the look on his face when he sees us."

"Does it matter?" Parker was a good kid. While parents and children may share blood, that doesn't make them the same. She wasn't her father or her sister. She may never know if she was like her mother.

"Yes, Spy, it does matter."

"I think you're the one who should be worrying. You did tell him off yesterday."

"Yeah, but he…"

"Ninja!" It was a good thing she was sitting, or Parker would have knocked her flat on her butt, if not her back.

"Hey Park. You look so much bigger now. You must have grown a foot." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Dr. Bones says that's impossible. People don't grow more than a few inches in a year unless they have a growth spurt. I'm too young to have a growth spurt."

"Oh really."

Before Parker could reply, Banana came racing over. "Parker!"

"Banana!"

* * *

Booth laughed at his son tackled the older girl. She looked vaguely familiar. Walking over, he noticed the mouthy girl from yesterday's crime scene.

"Well, well." She grinned wolfishly. "If it isn't the copper from yesterday. Nice to see you again."

Booth let out an internal sigh of relief. Her voice was wrong, it wasn't the one he'd heard over the phone.

Spy stood and looked at Booth. "Hello Agent Booth. I'm sorry about yesterday, my name if a rather touchy subject."

Hollie snorted.

Booth brushed it off and turned to Spy. "I'm sorry for offending you. You said your name is Saffi?" She nodded. "Then why does everyone, minus Parker, call you Spy?"

"Saffi Paj Yusi at your service. When I was born, they told my mother Spy wasn't a real name. She settled for my initials." Grabbing her sisters arm, she pulled her to a straighter position. "This is my little sister Sirree, but everyone calls her Banana."

"Dare I ask why?" These were a lot of odd names for one family.

"It's the first word she ever said. Banana. That, and she gets grumpy if she doesn't have a banana, or banana bread, or something made from real bananas every day."

"That must be tough to work into her diet." Booth found it hard enough to get Parker to eat his vegetables.

She shrugged. "Not really. Bananas one day, Banana bread or chips another. I just find different ways to use them so she doesn't get bored."

Parker pulled at the hem of her dress. "Ninja, Ninja. Can we go see the museum now?"

"Sure Parks. He started tugging her and Hollie towards the entrance.

"Hold it right there Buddy." Parker froze.

"Unlike you, the girls don't have passes to visit the lab." Parkers face fell. "Well, we'll just have to get them some won't we."

"Yeah!" He dropped their hands and hugged Booth. "Thank you Daddy. You're the best dad in the world. I can't want to show them Dr. Bones and Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack and Cam (XD notice how there's no endearment added to her name.) and Mr. George!"

Laughing, Booth led the way towards the lab's main entrance.

* * *

The darkness was absolute. Had one stood in it, they would have seen nothing, not even a finger in front of their eye. No amount of carrots could ever improve a human's eyesight enough to see even a fraction of an inch into the oppressive darkness.

She moved slowly through the room, caution, although she now knew the room by heart. The ever present darkness made it hard to keep track of time.

If one simply takes the time to relax, completely cut off from the world, they will find that time appears to move in a different fashion. For most it slows down, becomes lazy and low compared to a day in the hectic world we live in. However, this was not the case of the girl.

She didn't know how long she'd been locked down here. She didn't know why either. People didn't make since to her. Despite it being summer, the room, a basement she suspected, was cool, if not a bit chilly.

How she got there, she didn't know. One time, she'd awoke in darkness and felt the cold, stone walls around her. At some point after waking up, a beam of light had flashed through room, illuminating a plate with some bread and a jug of water. That was the last time she saw light.

The walls were stone, built one on top of another as if meant to be a wall for livestock. One entire wall was metal bars like a jail cell. In those brief moments of light, she'd seen an old fashioned, rusted padlock.

Sitting in the corner on an old window seat cushion, she stared out into darkness wondering what was to become of her. No one cared for a foster child and she strongly suspected her foster parents put her down here. On the outside, they appeared kind and friendly, but as soon as the social worker's back was turned they turned nasty.

Stiffening, she pressed up against the wall, trying to make herself scarce and feigned sleep. In the direction of the door, she could hear what sounded like footsteps and they were getting closer. As they got closer, so did an odd glow. 'Light,' she realized. The glow grew from a faint speck into the steady beam of a flashlight.

Her eyes hurt even though the beam was directed at the wall on the other side of the bars. She'd been in darkness for so long.

As the beam got brighter, she was forced to turn her eyes away. The steps were close now. They seemed to be passing by then… they stopped.

* * *

Leading the group over to George, Parker began talking so excitedly fast, that only portions of words could be deciphered. "Well, that's all swell and dandy Mr. Parker. Why don't you introduce me to your friends; if I'm not mistake, they've never been here before."

"Ok!" He pointed to everyone in turn. "Well, you already know daddy. This is my friend Hollie and this is Banana. She's in my class at school. And this is Banana's older sister, Ninja!"

While Parker took a breath, Spy introduced herself and her sister with actual names. "I'm Saffi, please call me Spy. This is my sister Sirree aka Banana."

"She's really smart, but not as smart as Dr. Bones. No one is as smart as Dr. Bones. Right Daddy?"

"That's right Bud. No one is smarter than Bones, especially when it comes to science." Booth looked at George "These young ladies need passes to visit the lab here once they're done with the museum. Spy here is looking after Parker for the day."

"No problem. I will warn you guys though," he looked at the kids, Parker in particular. "Dr. Brennan isn't feeling very well. Don't go into her office or bother her without need."

Parker nodded seriously. "Can I say hi if she's on the platform?"

It was Booth who nodded this time. "You can say hi, but don't disturb her. She's working on a case right now."

"Ok daddy. Can we go to the museum now?"

"Sure. Listen to Spy." As Parker pulled Banana towards the museum entrance, Booth handed Spy some money. When she looked questioningly at him he told her, "For lunch and if he wants something at the gift shop. You can keep whatever's left."

"Thank you." Grabbing Hollie, who was frowning like she couldn't figure out a puzzle, she followed Parker.

Booth was left to head to the hover building to get some work done before dragging Bones out for lunch. No matter how awkward it would be with the previous day's conversation, she needed to eat. He'd upset her. People follow patterns. Bones's pattern was to throw herself into work and forget until she could compartmentalize it.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm warning you people now. If you're a fan of Christopher Columbus, you might not like this next section. I am a Christopher Columbus basher and had to restrain myself during this part. He was a cruel man. He saw the Native Americans and was like "We should totally enslave them!"... but it more like old words and possibly in Spanish.")**

As Spy's attention was focused on the exhibit, Hollie's was focused on any cute guys who might walk by. The museum was not her thing.

Parker tapped Spy's arm. "Hey."

"Yeah Parker?"

"If Columbus was such a bad guy why do we have Columbus Day?" (A very excellent question Parker.)

"Even though Columbus was a very mean man who enslaved the Native Americans and took their own land, in a sense of the word, he did 'discover' America. If he hadn't come along trying to find a quicker way to India, the United States might not be here. We celebrate Columbus day because he paved the path that other explorers followed as did countries who were seeking to gain land."

"Oh…" Parker thought for a minute. "Can we celebrate someone else instead? Like President Lincoln? We learned about him in school. He should get his own day."

She laughed. "We could, but for everyone to celebrate that we'd have to declare it a national holiday."

"Can we?"

"No." His face fell. "Only the government can do that Parker."

"Then I'll become the president and change it!"

"You've got my vote."

"And mine," chimed Hollie and Banana.

* * *

It had been 3 years since he'd set a foot down here.

His father had been drunker than normal that and his brother hadn't helped. God, his brother was such an idiot. Always leaving things where they weren't supposed to be and being in the wrong place when he was told not to be.

The underground passages had been his one chance to just get away and pretend that he had a normal life with a normal happy family. His mother still greeted him when he got home from school every day; his father took him to baseball games and played catch in the yard; he wasn't constantly taking the blame for his younger brother.

Maybe someday, it would all be ok. Maybe someday he'd be happy and have a family of his own where his children would know they were loved and his wife would be… different. Somehow the stereotypical stay-at-home wife didn't appeal to him. Where was the fun in that? He wanted someone who would climb Everest with him, dive the oceans, take a risk, laugh wholeheartedly at his jokes, and make him laugh in return.

Scoffing at his childhood imaginings, he continued walking. At nearly 18 years of age, he was almost out of high school. He was already enlisted and planned to make something of his life. Yeah, his childhood had been pretty crappy but his grandfather had saved him. Thanks to his grandfather, he was still alive.

Maybe someday he'd find the perfect woman and settle down, but until then he would serve his country in the only way he could. A slight rustling made its way to his heightened sense of hearing.

Turning to an old holding cell, his flashlight stopped on a crumpled figure in the corner.

"Hey." He said quietly, not to startle them. When they didn't respond he called a bit louder. "Are you ok?"

"Hey." It didn't sound like her foster parents. It sounded like… a boy. "Are you ok?"

Whimpering, she turned her face into the wall, trying to protect her eyes from the light.

It moved off her as the boy turned to the padlock door. "I'll have you out in a jiffy. This lock's old." Yanking a knife from his back pocket he then began trying to pick the lock. The rusted lock easily came apart, but the chain was another story. It wrapped and weaved around the door in steel knots.

10 long minutes later, the chain fell to the ground and he yanked the door open. The girl hadn't moved since she turned her face away. Rushing over, he turned her to face him. Her eyes were closed shut, tightly. Shaking her gently, he asked again, "Are you ok?"

The flashlight tumbled from his lap ad the beam stuck her face. A shrill scream pierced the near silence.

* * *

"Come on." Parker was dragging Spy and Hollie towards Angela's office. "You've got to see her artwork. It's so awesome."

"We're coming Parker." Hollie removed her arm from his grasp and followed, checking to make sure Banana was coming as well and not sneaking off to visit Dr. Hodgins again. She liked the bugs.

"Auntie Ange!"

Angela looked up from the Angelator control pad. "Hey Parker. Who are all your friends?"

"This is Hollie, Banana, and Banana's sister Spy."

"Oh, interesting names. I like them." Putting the control board down, she went over. "I'm Angela Montenegro. It's nice to meet you all."

"What are you working on?" Parker asked excitedly.

"A facial reconstruction for our newest case. It's almost finished." To the girls, she elaborated. "When all the flesh is gone from a skull, the underlying facial arches are still there. Sometimes I draw the face, but mostly I use this machine called the Angelator to create a 3-d Image that can easily be altered and run through missing persons databases."

"Can we see it?" Banana, like any child, wanted to see the cool 3d image of a face.

"Sure, I just need a few minutes to finish up." She picked up the control pad and continued entering values.

Booth walked in. "Hey Bud, girls, Ange. How are you doing?"

"Daddy. I refuse to celebrate Columbus day." Hollie and Spy giggled. Banana took her friend's side. "I refuse too!"

"Oh, why is that?" It had only been a few a few hours and here Parker was refusing to celebrate a holiday even if it wasn't a present giving holiday.

"Because he was a mean person. We shouldn't celebrate mean people. We should celebrate great people like President Lincoln."

"I got a face." Angela looked up. "Hey Booth."

"Ok Ange, show me then run it." She nodded and a face began to appear on the Angelator.

Hollie and Spy glanced at each other. "It is just me?"

"Or does that look a lot like Liz?" Spy filled in as Hollie nodded.

"Who's Liz?" Booth ask, Agent mode on.

Before they could answer, a scream rang through the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**Yay! More weird names! XD. I actually do have a friend who I call Banana so… yeah. Parker for President!**

**Well, from the people on here and a few friends I asked, it's unanimous. Everyone hates Sully more XD.**

**And I really don't have much to say here except I'm going to try to get back to posting every Thursday.**

**Inspirational Music for this Chapter:  
-Fallen by Sarah McLachlan  
-Wherever You Will Go by The Calling  
-Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts  
For Anyone Who's A Jibbs fan there's videos to the first two songs on youtube.**

**Next Time: A Booth and Brennan Moment, more on the victim, possible suspects, and more.  
**

**Please Review. Reviews are like pop rocks. They taste nice when you get them, but then they pop and fizzle away leaving you wanting more.**


	7. A Name for a Victim

**The whole thing with the girl and boy in the last chapter is ****not**** a memory. It was created by Brennan's self conscious. I'm big on symbolism in dreams or visions or whatever you want to call them. There's more in this chapter. I'm not going to explain it because a big part of symbolism is that it's open to interpretation. However, if you don't understand something feel free to ask.**

**You people have **_**no**_** idea how hard it is to keep this from turning into a crossover with NCIS. A character from NCIS might show up here or Bones might visit the NCIS headquarters so I get it out of my system. However, if you haven't seen the show things will still make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I do own a new suitcase and not Bones season 4. Great, now I have to buy it myself.**

**Anyone watch NCIS this week? Through the whole thing I was like 'Omg, what is Abby going to do... PIN IT ON VANCE!'… and then it ended with a cliffy. So… next week! I hate Vance even more than Sully and Hacker combined.**

**Note: Using Banana in this first scene threw off the flow a little. I'm switching to using her real name (Sirree) in text and Banana in speech. If there's any confusion please tell me.**

**Special Thanks: My ever wonderful beloved Lena-chan who is my beta.**

**Wallace23 who game me a link to a site on Columbus and corrected me on a few things that I am to lazy to go change/fix.  
**

**To my fluffy kitty, Duff, who tries once again to steal my pillow last night. T.T because we all like waking up with a cat practically in our face. And for just being my cute and cuddly kitten of sometimes evil intentions.**

**

* * *

**

"Bones!" With a quick glance at the others and a 'stay here', Booth took off running towards her office. Spy looked at Hollie then took off after him. After hearing it so many times, the screams were familiar; they were the screams of a nightmare, a nightmare that wouldn't vanquish unless awoken. They were nightmares that sucked you into their very depths and chained you there to suffer once again even as the tangible event moved further away in time.

Grabbing the door handle, Booth found the latch locked. "God damn it!" he swore. Putting his shoulder against the door, he twisted the knob and forced his weight against it. Stumbling slightly, he saw Bones curled up on the couch, her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried in them obscured by her hair.

Stumbling over, he tried to uncurl her to no avail. When his hands touched her clammy skin, she whimpered and tried to draw further away into the couch and into a tighter ball. Shaking her gently, then a bit harder he tried to wake her. "Bones, come on Bones. Wake up baby, please wake up." No doubt if she remembered this, he'd die for the 'baby' part of it.

Out of options, Booth sank onto the couch and pulled the trembling woman onto his lap, turning her so she was on her back. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her upright, ready to support her head if, no, when she uncurled. His right came up under her knees which had loosened when he lifted and turned her. Cradling her to his chest, he pressed his lips to her hair and rocked her gently.

The trembling refused to cease and her whimpers of fright were increasing in frequency and volume. "Come on Bones, wake up. Please wake up. I can't stand seeing you like this." Her legs unfurled, her feet resting on the couch. Booth's hand moved to brush the hair from her face and cup her cheek gently. "Wake up Sweetheart, please wake up." Again, if she remembered his terms of endearment, he might very well end up in the hospital. She wouldn't kill him… right?

Spy stood by the door and watched the scene unfold. A small scream of fright drew her out of her trance-like state. Stepping into the room, she quietly made her way over and set her bag of the table. In her hand, she held two vials. She spoke softly and gently. "Agent Booth, please hold her so her back is upright and hold her head steady."

Glancing at the girl, he saw a calm, relaxed look on her face like she'd done this before. Unknown to him, she'd done it many times over the past 5 years, since Sirree was 5. Complying with her instructions, he shifted Brennan so his left arm now held her back in an upright position, her head rested against his shoulder. She turned into it, seeking comfort in his warmth. It nearly broke his heart to see her like this. Gently, his right hand turned her head and held her steady.

Uncapping the first vial, Spy held it under Brennan's nose and gently moved it in small circles. The trembles subsided, but the whimpering continued, softer, and not as often. She continued the motion for several minutes as the doctor slowly relaxed into Booth's arms, his hand the only thing keeping her from burying her face softly into his neck.

Angela, Parker, Hollie, and Sirree stood by the doorway, Angela holding Parker back while Hollie watched her friend. Stepping softly, Sirree made her way over to her sister and took the second vial gently in her right hand. Her left clasped onto her sisters as her eyes widened and looked at Brennan.

"Can you uncap that Sirr?"(Pronounced like sear not sir) Yet again, her voice was soft, but this time it held concern and comfort. Nodding, her sister did as she asked and handed it to her, taking the first vial and capping it before holding onto her sister's hand again. "Thanks Sirr." Her voice was soothing.

Holding the second vial under the Brennan's nose, she let the scent float upwards, unrushed into the woman's senses. Inhaling deeply, Brennan stiffened, then relaxed completely.

Spy recapped the vial and placed them both in her bag. "Saffi…" Sirree began. She only used her sister real name in times like these. "Do…" She trailed off.

"What is it Sirr?" It was in times like this, Spy referred to her sister as Sirr. It was their way of comforting each other: with names seldom used that held great meaning in their hearts. "Agent Booth, you can let her sleep now. She'll wake up in less than an hour."

Gently, Booth let her head rest against his chest and eased her down, his left arm resting under her head for a pillow and she lay across his lap.

Clutching her sister's hand tighter, Sirree moved her gaze to her sister. "Do I look like that?" The question hung in the air. She asked again, a bit unnerved by Spy's lack of response. "Do I look like that when I have nightmares?"

Glancing at Booth and Brennan, Spy gently pulled her sister into an embrace. "No, you don't." It wouldn't be until much later years that she would tell Sirree the real truth. It was scary. Before they'd found the herbalist, she'd watched her sister scream and toss, fighting invisible demons are she tried desperately to wake her.

Booth looked at Parker. The little boy was upset seeing one of the people he idolized reduced to such a state by dark memories haunting their mind. "Come here Parker." At a nod from Angela, Parker crawled onto the couch above Brennan's head.

"Is Dr. Bones going to be ok Daddy?"

"Yeah Bud, she's going to be ok." If his hand hadn't been supporting her head, he would have ruffled Parker's hair. Pride filled him that his son cared so much for others, especially the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

As the light struck her face, the girl in the cell vanished and was replaced by a child: untouched, uncorrupted, by a system of errors and wrongdoing.

She screamed, that she knew, but she didn't know why. She knew she knew, but her mind wouldn't remember the cause. It smelled like flowers. Looking, she saw none. She saw no one else either. The only thing in her sights was a gnarled old oak tree whose lofty branches stretched up towards the sky in seemingly endless sinuous patterns.

The scent of flowers met her nose once again, but as she looked around, a frown evident on her pale face, none were to be seen. Grasping the lower limb, she hauled herself up onto it and gazed into the distance. Still, there was nothing except the grassy field that seemed to extend forever.

As she climbed the branches grew more numerous and oddly shaped. One in particular caught her eye. Climbing to it, she saw the wood was grooved and shapes carved both into and out of it. Stretching her hand out slightly, wary to go out farther on the branch, she ran the tips over her fingers over the shape. It was a music note.

A cracking sound was heard behind her. Before she had time to do anything, she tumbled down towards the ground and…

"I come home in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your life right." The smile on her face shone brightly in her eyes as she danced and sang, letting loose the controlled anthropologist and setting free the childlike Brennan. "Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones,"

No one notices the former suspect enter. No one knows what she carries in her purse. "Look at me, not her."

"And girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun." He laughed as he watched her enjoy herself. God, she loved when he laughed. As he took out his lighter, her smile widened at the childish nature of his flame waving. Didn't most people use cell phones at concerts now?

"The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells what you gonna do with your life." His eyes are on her, only her.

"Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun." She feels giddy with delight as her eyes flash around, never lingering on him to long as she dances and sings. Their friends are watching her, they'd notice. As their eyes meet once more, their smiles grow even larger.

"That's all they really want, some fun, when the working day is done…"

"Seeley, I'm doing this for us."

"Girls, they want to have fun."

Everything in her world stops. He stands up, shielding her with his body. Doesn't he understand? He has a son, a wonderful little boy. She has no children. He has a loving grandfather. She has no one.

Max is always moving, never in once place to long. Paranoia has caught up with him after years in hiding. Russ has Amy and her two girls. She's just getting in the way of their family gatherings.

Her hands press frantically against his chest, trying to slow the bleeding down. Nothing is working. Where's the ambulance? Shouldn't it be here by now? Where is it! "You're going to be find Booth, you're going to be ok. Come on Booth, come on!"

With dimming eyes, his hand reaches up to cup her cheek. "Love you Bones."

"Don't leave me." She pressed her hands harder to his chest to stem the blood flow. Booth winced in pain.

"Sometimes, things happen Bones and you can't change it." Speckles of blood dotted her face as he coughed.

"Booth… don't leave me," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't believe in heaven." A weak smile made its way across her face.

"Yeah, but I do." His voice was growing weaker by the minute. "That should be enough for the both of us."

Looking up frantically at the horror struck faces of her collages, she demanded, "Where's the ambulance?"

"On the way Dr. Brennan."

"That's not soon enough!" She wanted to scream. Booth was dying because the damn paramedics weren't fast enough. He was dying because the stalker was jealous of her. This was all her fault. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Booth's form under her.

"S'not heaven without you Bones."

"It's not worth it without you." Keeping a hand pressed to his chest, she pulled him up into her embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You got to move on, Temperance."

Sirens rang through the air as the ambulance finally arrived. Booth was wrenched from her back and placed on the stretcher. "Booth!" She struggled to go to him, but the paramedics held her back. "Let me at him!"

"He's flat lining!"

Angela grasped her arm tightly. "He'll be ok Bren, he'll be ok."

"No… he won't." She gave up. What was the point anymore?

"Clear!" Everything swirled and colors blended. Words became indecipherable murmurs. Her body shook, but the tears wouldn't come. More than anything, she wanted to cry for him, to grieve for the loss of the single most important person in her life.

"Time of death, 9:42 pm."

"_It's not heaven without you Bones, s'not heaven without you."_

* * *

Gasping, Brennan jerked awake, her head nearly hitting Booths as he tried to calm her. Her eyes were wide with alarm and her hands frantic.

"Bones, it's ok." His voice was soothing, but had no affect on the anxious woman in his arms.

A sob escaped her lips as her hands scrambled at the buttons of his shirt. "Hey, what are you doing?" She didn't answer him; her voice was swallowed in her throat.

Without bothering to undo the last few buttons, she yanked the shirt and jacket down his right shoulder. He jumped slightly as her chilled hands hit his skin just above a small, crescent shaped scar. Gently, tenderly she felt the scar and the area around it, reassuring herself that he was all right despite the absence of blood.

His left hand stroked her back gently. "It's all right, I'm ok." Hands pressed over the scar, she pressed her head into them as another sob shuttered through her body.

"I killed you." The whisper was barley audible as the tears overflowed from her eyes and trickled down his bare skin. "I killed you."

Tilting her chin upward, Booth placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm here Bones, I'm here."

They stayed like that, her in his arms and her hands on his chest. Glancing away from his eyes, she blinked back tears. Logically, she knew that scene hadn't played out how her mind portrayed it. Booth was still alive, he'd never told her he loved her, he never flat lines in the ambulance, and she hadn't been reduced to tears.

"I'm sorry."

The hand stroking through her hair slowed. "For what?"

"I didn't cry. When you died, I never cried at your funeral. I didn't cry before it either."

"Bones, it's..." If she hadn't interrupted him, he didn't know how he would have finished the sentence. It hurt him, it cut him deeply that she'd seemed so emotionally distant at his funeral.

Yanking herself from his grip, she stood and faced him. "No! It's not ok!" she hissed, practically yelling. "You meant so much to me even then and I didn't cry. I betrayed you."

Shock played across his face. The reality of what she said crashed down upon hurt that he'd been the one to cause her to withdraw back into the shell she'd hidden herself behind for so many years. It all made sense. Why she was scared, why she was pushing him away even though all indicators told him she wanted more than anything to be near him. He held to much power over her. If he was gone, her life would crumple and fall to pieces... forever.

She grabbed her purse and ran. "I have to meet someone." Then she was gone, out the door and in her car, getting as far away from him as she could.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later – Hoover Building, Interrogation Room.**

Booth walked in and sat down. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Sweets was in an appointment."

Spy shrugged. "Things happen that you don't expect. You can't plan for everything." Her mind drifted to Dr. Brennan rushing from the building and a distressed Booth looking after her.

"Right, then let's get this started. You said you knew the victim?" the questions began.

"It looked a great deal like Liz Steinkirchner. She's a student at my old school."

"Why did you chance schools?"

"My father sent me to private school. How is this relevant? I'm not the one who was found under a pile of twigs."

"Fair enough. Did you know the victim."

"Not very well. Most of our classes weren't together, but I was in her science class about two years ago. We were partnered together for one assignment."

"Do you know of any enemies she might have?"

"Well… certain people had their… disagreements with her."

"Like who?"

With a sigh Saffi looked at the floor then back at him. "Hollie did. It wasn't violent or anything, she just doesn't like Liz. Her ex-boyfriend, Nickie, broke up with her and about a month later started dating Liz."

"Did Hollie ever injure Liz?"

"Of course not. She may have glared at her from the corner of her eyes and ignored her completely when Liz tried to be nice, but they never got in fights or even yelled at each other. It was like a silent stalemate."

"When was the last time you saw the victim."

Spy frowned. "Well, I don't go to that school anymore. I'd say about 4 weeks ago when Hollie and I went to the movies. We stopped at the mall afterward and she was there with some friends. "

"Thank you for your time. I'll bring you to Sweets, talk to Hollie, and then you can go."

She nodded. "That's fine. Do you need me to watch Parker for the rest of the week, or does this case effect my standings?"

"You can still watch him as long as you aren't a suspect."

"Kay." She followed him to Sweets room where who knows what troubles two children were causing the child-like physiatrist. 'At least this way I'll know if I somehow become a suspect,' she thought.

* * *

Brennan was nervous during the elevator ride up. She'd only been here two times and it was many years ago. It stopped and the doors dinged open before her respective floor. A woman dressed in a skeleton shirt, a black skirt, platform boots, and her hair in two ponytails stepped into the elevator and looked at her curiously.

"Hi."

"Hello." She certainly didn't look like an agent. Logically, there was a good chance she was from the forensic department considering she got on from the forensics floor.

"I'm Abby, the forensic scientist here at NCIS. I haven't seen you before." Suspicious confirmed. Abby looked at her professional, slightly rumpled from her nightmares, cloths. "Are you a new agent?"

"No. My name is Temperance. I'm here to see an old friend of mine or two depending on if they're busy." Honestly, she wasn't sure how many of the agents she knew, had known, still worked in the building or were even still alive. She'd only kept in touch with two.

"Oh." The silence lasted only a moment. "Well, who are you visiting?" A smile crossed Brennan's face. "Is it a boyfriend? Oh no, please tell me you aren't here to see Tony or McGee."

"I only vaguely remember their names being mentioned once or twice." The elevator door dinged open and the two women walked out into an open area, Brennan trailing a good few yards behind. Stopping at the first collection of desks, Abby went over to a younger agent who Brennan could swear she'd seen before. Two of the other desks were empty and a man around Booth's age sat at the last.

Reading the plaques on the desk, she found the one saying 'Special Agent Gibbs' and sat down in his seat. "You might not want to do that," the second man warned.

"Oh and why not Agent..." she looked at his plaque. "DiNozzo."

"That's Gibbs' desk. And you can call me Tony." He smiled at her, but the effect was lost. No smile compared to Booth's when his who face lit up or when he tried (and most of the time succeeded) to get her to do something for him.

"I know this is his desk. That's exactly why I sat here."

"If you wanted a chair, all you had to do was ask." He flashed her another charm smile, but was promptly slapped on the back of the head by an Israeli woman.

"Leave her alone Tony, she's not interested."

"Ow Ziva, that hurt." As the two continued to bicker, not unlike her and Booth, she turned her attention to McGee, frowning slightly. Where had she seen him before?

McGee, who had been talking to Abby the whole time, noticed her looking. "Um excuse me?"

Startled slightly she apologized. "I'm sorry. I know I've seen you before, but I can't put your face with the event."

"Do you work with law enforcement?" McGee knew he'd seen the woman somewhere too. The 'where' began to puzzle him.

"Yes, but I've never had shared jurisdiction with NCIS." The light bulb clicked on. "New York last year at the convention. I take it Thom E. Gemcity is a pseudonym."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never gave it to you." Standing, she walked over and held out her hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He shook it. "Timothy McGee."

Glancing around, she still saw no sign of Gibbs. "Is Agent Gibbs in?"

"AGENT GIBBS!" A woman's angry voice rang out through the bullpen before he or anyone else could answer.

"Well, that answered that question," Brennan mumbled under her breath.

"The children don't like it when mommy and daddy fight." Abby looked sulkily towards MTAC.

Gibbs walked out with a smirk plastered on his face. Halfway down the stairs, he noticed Brennan.

"Well, well. Look who's shown up here after all these years. I hear you work for the FBI now." He ruffled her hair. She aimed a vicious looking scowl his way."

"Jethro, I'm not 16 anymore. And I don't work for the FBI. I'm 'loaned' out to them like some piece of property." Her cell phone rang. After glancing at the caller, her scowl softened into an amused look. "Brennan… Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?.. I can take care of myself Booth… I'll look at the results when I get back… No I'm not sure what time that will be… I'm hanging up now…" Hanging up her phone, she looked to see Gibbs smirking at her. "What? My partner worries too much."

"I'd worry about you too Temper, if you couldn't kick my old self to the ground. You have three black belts now, that's three more than last time I saw you."

Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva just watched as their boss interacted with the woman they'd never seen before. He was acting like well, a father.

"Don't call me Temper." She kissed his cheek then headed for the stairs. "I'm having lunch with Jenny. Talk to you later," she smirked wickedly, "Daddy Gibbs."

"She's in quite a Temper. I'd watch out for her, kid."

"Ha ha, very funny Jethro."

Tony snorted. "Back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. His eyes however, sparkled with laughter.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. A bond between sisters, especially ones without a mother.  
**

**Music (because it is my life):****First Time by Lifehouse****  
Better Than Me by Hinder  
We Might As Well Be Strangers by Keane**

**Next time: Sweets deals with two children: Banana and Parker. Will they prank him? If so… what should they do? (this mean submit ideas to feed my inspiration) Brennan has her lunch with Jenny. Booth 'interrogates' Hollie and brings in the boyfriend for questioning. More nightmares… I'll probably use something like the one in the gravedigger trail with a few more twists in it.**

**Note: None of the NCIS characters will show up in this again except Jenny and maybe Gibbs so if you don't know then it doesn't matter.**

**Gravedigger: Holy cheese, those nightmares were scary as heck. ****MAX****! I saw that coming. One he said that in the courthouse. Heh, heh DNA. Take that gravedigger!... if only she was convicted of all charges though. Bones.... you really know how to kill a moment... SHE DIDN'T ANSWER O.O he might not see her tomorrow =O**

**Remember,** **reviews are like pop rocks. They taste nice when you get them, but then they pop and fizzle away leaving you wanting more.**


	8. The Meeting at the Cafe

… **I think I electrocuted myself Thursday night… or is it Friday morning since is was like 12:50 am… It felt weird, but not necessarily painful.**

**Gomen, Gomen for not updating Thursday. I had an English essay to write and a History project to finish. It took me forever to find the right psychological illness I was looking for. And then I had to do my poster board and write my note cards and find an actual case and some quotes. Bleh.**

**You can ask my friend, not that she's on fanfiction, but on Wednesday, in gym class, I'm like 'it should totally end with Brennan getting on a plane and flying away.' XD and it did. Anyways… I liked the ending. Especially when she's saying goodbye and is like 'I love you too Hodgins.' And then Booth is his army uniform… Caroline was sad for them ): You could see it in the way she looked at Booth.**

**One year (bones time)… SEASON 6 SHALL BEGIN! WOO! I'm putting my money on Booth kissing her at the reflecting pool. Or something totally crazy happening. But then again, when does something totally weird and unusual not happen to Booth and Bren?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or NCIS. I'm just 'borrowing' these characters and intend to return them... fail. I do not intend to return them, meaning at the end of this story they shall be forcibly wrenched from my grasp and returned to their rightful owners. Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?  
**

**

* * *

**

"Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection." You could live your life always sacrificing what you want for the more practical, less expensive, less frustrating element.

The thing about settling for second best is it's, well, second best. Yes, you can be happy with the lower model car, the higher paying job doing what you hate, or the weaker, but effective stick of glue. But the thing is, once you've had a taste of the best, second best is just… second best.

Is it really fair? To lose the best, the one you want to spend your life with, the one who holds half of who you are and move to another in turn. One who will love you and be happy. Sure, you could be happy, but every touch, every glance, every shared moment will remind you of the thing you lost.

* * *

Sweets office was crawling with children, literally, well to some extent. Parker and Sirree crawled around on his floor playing who knows what game while Hollie sat on his couch. Sweets himself sat on a chair he'd placed in front of his desk. He found that patients were more open to talking when you didn't question them from behind a desk. The chair seemed to make them more comfortable.

"So," Hollie began. "You're a psychologist?"

"Yes I am. I would assume that would be obvious because this is my office after all."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-Seven."

"You look 10." Parker and Sirree giggled.

"Pst," whispered Parker. "Let's play a prank on Sweets."

"What should we do?" Banana had to concentrate to keep her voice low. Her sister never let her prank anyone.

"My dad gave me a screwdriver to keep with me. Let's break his chair." (After Hero in the Hold, it makes sense.)

"Yeah!" Her excitement got the better of her.

"Yeah what?" The poor psychologist didn't suspect a thing.

"We're gonna ask big sister Saffi to bring us for ice cream when we're done here!"

"Oh." Sweets looked like he wanted to come, but held his tongue. What would Agent Booth think of him if he started hanging out with children. The comments and insults would just get worse.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a fiancé." (OMG I felt so bad for Sweets D=)

"What's her name?"

"Daisy."

"Like the flower?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?" Parker had crawled behind the desk and started to unscrew the screws.

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Is she a good lay?"

"Ye… Excuse me?" Ping. Parker dropped screw which clattered to the floor, but Sweets ignored it due to the question.

"You heard me."

"That is none of your concern. Why do you even care anyways? Aren't you like… 13."

Hollie scoffed. "I'm 16 in 3 months. And I don't really care. I'm just bored and there's nothing else to do around here.

"Hey, where's Parker?" Sweets asked, changing the subject.

"He went to the bathroom Mr. Sweets."

"Oh." 'Mr. Sweets.' At least someone had respect for him. However, it only made him forget that he hadn't seen Parker leave the room and he was facing the door.

All the screws undone, Parker crept around the desk and when Sweets looked at his watch to check the time, he scurried behind the couch.

The door opened and Saffi stepped in followed by Booth.

"Hollie, he wants to talk to you now."

"Mkay Spy."

Sweets stood and walked behind his desk to start getting some work done. Unlike Hollie, he judged Spy to be calmer and more respectful.

Booth was about to turn and lead Hollie to the interrogation room when Sweets sat in his chair, then let out a yelp as the bottom seat gave out under his weight and he tumbled to the floor, inches away from smacking his head on his own desk.

Parker popped up from behind the couch and started laughing along with Sirree as they gave each other a high-five.

Hollie glanced Spy. She glanced back. Then, both girls started cracking up along with the kids.

Booth laughed. Not because Sweets fell, but because of the puppy look on his face saying 'what just happened?'

"Ok, we'll I'm glad I didn't miss that, but I need to talk to Hollie now. Come on."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." She followed him out the door, closing it behind her.

Sirree stopped laughing and skipped over to where Sweets was. Bending, she rested her hands on her knees and looked at Sweets. "Are you ok."

"I think so."

"Well, if you aren't, I'm not paying to get you fixed." Sirre turned away and went to calm her sister and Parker down.

At the word 'fixed', Sweets' expression turned to one of horror, one that no one saw.

"Ninja, can we go for ice cream after?"

"Sure."

"Yes! I'm going to get chocolate." Parker through his fist up in triumph.

"I want Banana."

"Can I come?" Sweets asked pitifully.

"He's too old," complained Parker.

"I bet he'll steal my ice cream," added Sirree

Looking between him and the kids, Saffi bit back the urge to start laughing again.

"Only if he pays for his own."

* * *

Brennan sat in a small café across from a fiery redhead. A few tables down, Jenny's security detail had their own lunch while surveying the area for possible threats. The two women's chatter was lighthearted in cheerful with any and all evasion/avoidance of their work. Although they both had high security clearance, they were employed by different agencies and kept their discretion.

When lunch had been eaten and a cup of coffee placed in front of each woman, Brennan sighed and sagged into her chair. "Tempe, what's wrong? I know you didn't just call me to catch up."

"Did it hurt?"

Lowering her cup of coffee, Jenny placed it on the table. "Did what hurt?" There were numerous occasions she could be referring to.

"Leaving Jethro like that."

"He wasn't part of my five point plan," Jenny began. "I followed that plan my whole life and made it from probationary agent to the first female director of a federal agency in less than ten years." Her gaze drifted to her hand. More than once, she'd wondered what would have happened if she hadn't left.

"Falling in love isn't something you plan on Tempe, it just happens. Leaving him was the hardest thing I had to do. Now, 7 years later I'm his boss and he sees it fit to make my job as hard as possible."

"How'd you know you loved him?"

She smiled weakly; Brennan always had a knack for asking the hard questions. "When I see him, my heart beats faster. When he leans over me to look at a file, I feel a blush creeping across my face and can only hope he won't notice. I worry for him. Even if it's just a simple arrest, I know things can go wrong. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him. Love never goes away Tempe, I still love him."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I did many times before I left, but now I'd only hurt him." This only seemed to confuse the woman across from her even more. "I'm ill Tempe, terminally."

"Jen…"

"No," she interrupted. "I don't want your pity and I sure as hell don't want Jethro's."

"So, you'd rather suffer alone then spend your last days with the ones you love?"

"Life is complicated. What good would it do me to tell them, especially Jethro? I'd rip his heart out again when I die."

Brennan reached out and took Jenny's hand. "You don't have my pity Jen, you have my empathy."

A smile graced Jenny's face. "You still remember that after all these years?

She smiled back. "It wasn't that long ago and honestly, those words were the kindest thing anyone had said to me in a long time. People pitied the poor foster girl and never saw me for who I was, you did."

A comfortable silence lapsed over them as they sipped slowly at their coffee. A familiar expression crawled its way onto Brennan's face, breaking the silence effectively. "Just say it Tempe, I know you're thinking of something."

"Shouldn't it be their choice to make? I mean, I'm sitting here and you just told me you're dying and I'm glad I know Jen. I'd rather know and face it with you then be kept in the dark and wake up one morning and find you gone."

"Tempe…"

"Pleas Jen," she said desperately. "Tell Jethro, even if it's only to prepare him for the inevitable."

"Would you tell Booth?"

"What has Booth got to do with anything?" she snapped.

"Don't think I don't know how you feel about him Tempe. You may hide behind your little world of science, but in reality I think you'd have to be plain stupid not to see how the two of you look at each other."

"Yes…" The whisper was so low Jenny only just heard it. "I'd tell him." Her voice was stronger now. "If I didn't tell him, he'd never forgive me and he'd never forgive himself. He'd spend the rest of his life wondering if there was a single pain, a single agony he could have saved me from."

"He cares for you Tempe."

"I know…" her voice stated to tremble. "That why… that's why I could never die without telling him how much he means to me. I think I'd destroy him if I told him and left, if I told him and died. But if I didn't, no matter what happens after my life here, I'd spend it forever in regret. I'd die happy just knowing he would know." A tear tricked down her cheek. She laughed and brushed her fingers under her eyes. "Look at me, crying over something so trivial."

"Love isn't trivial Tempe. It never was and it never will be. It's the greatest happiness you can find. And if you start spouting of nonsense about love being a chemical reaction, I'll personally whoop your butt."

The two broke out laughing.

"Jen, please tell Jethro, even if it's only a letter."

"I don't know, wouldn't that make him suffer more?"

"No." Brennan took a deep breath. "I was, well a few years ago I was kidnapped along with my colleague Dr. Hodgins who had followed me to inform me of some new evidence on a case we were working on. We were buried alive."

"Dear God Tempe, why didn't you say anything?"

"I have nightmares still. Hodgins is bleeding, Booth is drowning. He was taken by the gravedigger over a year after I was, but we finally caught that bitch. But this is getting away from my point."

Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. "When we were down there, creating air out of nothing in an attempt to survive long enough to be found, I decided to blow the windshield out. If we were 4ft or less from the surface, we could dig out way out. I was scared Jen, scared of never being found even if it was just my remains."

Drawing in deep breaths, Brennan forced herself to calm down before continuing once more. "We sat there, about to blow the windshield and Hodgins holds up a copy of my book and a pen. He says 'anyone you want to say goodbye to?' He wrote to Angela and I wrote to Booth. It was hard, knowing I might never see him again, but…" She struggled to continue. "Just knowing that somewhere, on this piece of paper, my feelings for him would survive… it was…" She searched for a word, but came up empty handed.

"Calming?" Jenny offered.

"Not in the least. My heart was pounding in my chest and time seemed to slow, even though that's scientifically impossible, as those two wires moved closer together. That book, that piece of paper gave me courage. If this didn't work, the perhaps one day he would know."

"I still wished you'd called me after that Tempe."

"You didn't call me after you were kidnapped."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Jethro," they said together and shared a chuckle or two.

"That's my point Jen. You wish I told you. Don't you think Jethro would expect the same? You may be ill, but you aren't gone yet." In a vague attempt to take the seriousness out of the situation, Brennan took a long, slow sip of her coffee.

"What about you? What are you waiting for?"

Cradling the coffee cup in her arm, drawing a small sliver of strength from its warmth, she stared at a knot in the wood table, unwilling to meet Jenny's eyes. "Once you say those words, once you open your heart up, there's no going back."

Unknown to her, Jenny's eyes flashed in recognition. "He doesn't know." When the statement was neither denied nor confirmed, she went on. "You need to tell him, soon."

"Why does it matter?" Eyes teeming with fury stared into Jenny's. "It's in the past. The past has no meaning. It happened, nothing can change it."

"If you don't tell him, if will tear you apart."

"Tear what apart?" A bitter laugh left her throat. "We're falling apart at the seams. I don't want him with me because he pities me. Is that what you think I want? A relationship built on pity?"

"Look at me Temperance." The sharp tone of her voice compelled the other woman to do so. "You need to tell him. Look at Jethro and I. He never told me about his previous wife. Sure, I knew about his two divorces, but not about the wife he loved, the wife he cherished and lost along with his little girl."

"Knowing changes nothing." The stubborn teenager that had been suppressed forcefully throughout her foster care experience marched to the forefront of her brain and demanded to be heard.

"Yes, Temperance, it does. If I had known, I don't think I would have left him like that."

"But you still would have left him." Everyone leaves, it's a cold, cruel, fact of life.

"We have no way of knowing what could have happened. And we shouldn't spend our life wondering."

Brennan let out a sign. "Alright," she admitted with defeat/

"If it's Jethro's choice, shouldn't it be Booth's too?"

"I said alright already. I'll tell him. Now drop it, please."

"Come on Tempe, I'll drop you off. I know you took a cab to NCIS."

"Thanks." Smiling gratefully, she placed her portion of the bill on the table then turned to Jenny. "Can you drop me off at the Hoover building? Booth is probably with our case files."

"Sure."

* * *

"For the record, please state your name."

"Hollie."

"Full name," said Booth in an exasperated tone. Dealing with obstinate teenagers was not on his list of favorite things to do. Then again, almost all of those things involved Bones, Parker, or both of them. Bones was still gone, but he'd talked to her after questioning Spy.

"Hollie Richardson."

"You went to school with the victim?"

"Yes, I did."

"How well did you know her?"

Hollie shrugged. "I knew who she was. Didn't like her that much, but never had any problems with her."

"Really, because she was dating your ex-boyfriend wasn't she."

The question was met with a scowl. "Yeah, she was dating Nickie. That would be the reason I didn't like her, but like I said. I never had any problems with her."

"So, it didn't bother you that she was dating Nickie?"

"Would it bother you if someone was dating that scientist chick?" Crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair, Hollie eyed him contemptuously.

"Her name is Dr. Brennan and her personal life is none of my business." Ha, what a big fat lie that was. The thought of _his_ Bones with someone else upset him to no end.

"Really. Well then, I guess Nickie's is none of my business. After all, I obviously have no feelings for him." Sarcasm was laced through her voice. Internally, Booth flinched. Were the emotions between them really that obvious? (-cough- yes -cough-)

"How did you feel about her dating him?"

"Ugh fine. It annoyed me ok. I was upset that he broke up with me. I was angry he started dating her like a month later. Given the chance, I probably would have trashed their relationship, but I didn't kill anyone."

"Do you have an address where we could find him?"

"Yeah, I do." Sulkily, she scratched a pen across a piece of paper and wrote two addresses out in messy, barely legible handwriting. "The first is his parent's house. The second is his brother's house. His brother is like never home so he hangs out there a lot since his parents don't see eye to eye with him."

"Thank you. I'll call if I need anything else."

"You will won't you sleazy copper," she muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Yes, yes I did borrow parts of Booth's 'making love' speech in my little spiel at the beginning of this chapter. I'm not the first and I won't be the last to do so… and some of Kingdom Hearts. The rest is from Plato's Symposium. I have not read it in its entirety, but I plan to.**

**I do NOT read minds. I'll take the lack of reviews in the last chapter as a sign that I'm letting to much happen/my OCs are taking over. I shall work on that because I do realize I try and shove way too much into a story sometimes. I do hope you liked the scene with Jenny though. I think it's good for Brennan to have an older female friend who is in love with someone, but won't tell him.**

**Music:****Numb Instrumental – Linkin Park (Seriously, go listen to this. It's mad diff from the original.)  
... I never said the music I was listening to related in any way, shape, or form to the chapter….**

**Remember, ****reviews are like pop rocks. They taste nice when you get them, but then they pop and fizzle away leaving you wanting more.**


	9. Fatherly Love

**I LOST MY FLASHDRIVE. I don't know how, or why. All I know is I HATE typing things I've already written unless it's a rewrite. I put off posting this chapter to try and find it because I know I took it out of the school computer.**

**Anyways, it had a good part of this chapter on it that I was hesitant to retype. And I waited for Monday so see if the teacher in the room found it. And then my mom found it. In the washer. But, it lived =D so I got what I wrote and didn't have to retype it.**

**

* * *

**

Hollie, Spy, Parker, and Banana left the building and headed for the best ice cream place in town. Spy has promised to bring Sweets back ice cream seeing as he had work to do and chair to fix. (Tee Hee)

Sitting at a Booth, Hollie and Spy on one side and Parker and Banana on the other, they looked over the menu quickly even though they always ordered the same thing.

"What can I get you guys?" They didn't come often enough to be considered 'regulars'.

"Chocolate please." Parker politely handed her his menu.

"I'll have banana please." Banana followed suit with her menu.

Spy took both hers and Hollie's and handed them over. "Mint chip for me."

"And a strawberry for me."

"Ok. What sizes?"

"The biggest!"

"Parker, I don't think your dad would like it if I ruined your dinner."

"Aww… ok Spy. Can I get a sugar cone?" Spy nodded and the waitress wrote it down.

"Same for me."

"Hmm… I'll just have a medium cup."

"Awww, that's boring Hollie."

"Yeah, well it's what I want Parks."

He scowled at her. "Don't call me Parks."

"I'll have a waffle cup." Spy chimed in.

"Ok. It shouldn't be long." The waitress walked off to get their orders. (Sit down ice cream places are hard to find where they bring it to you XD)

* * *

Booth walked into his office and stopped. A silver haired man was sitting in his chair, sipping a cup of coffee. "Can I help you?" he asked, slightly annoyed. It was only 3:30, but this day had taken its toll on him.

"Interesting office you have here. So, what are you? Marine, seal, air force…"

"Army Ranger." Booth cut him off. He wanted to know why the guy was here. All he had to do for the day was pull the victims file, get it over to Bones, and make plans to talk to the boyfriend.

"Ah, a sniper. Tough job Sergeant Master Booth."

Booth stiffened at his army title. "It's Special Agent Booth. I'm no longer a member of the army."

"You can take the boy out of the army, but you can't take the sniper out of the man." A faraway look crossed his face.

"You speak from experience." It was a statement, not a question.

The man, who was still sitting in Booth's chair nodded. "Marine sniper during Dessert Storm."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but it's been a long day. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually," He paused. "You can."

"Well, what can I…" Booth was cut off before he got any farther.

"You can protect Tempe. If you hurt her, I will know. If you hurt her, I have access to a gun and a forensic scientist who can murder someone without leaving a single shred of evidence. Are we clear?"

"What right do you have to threaten me, you're not her father."

He snorted. "I'm as good as. I was there for her when he wasn't."

"Max has his reasons. He may be a little warped, but he has good intent." Booth was quick to defend him. Sure, Max had his faults, but in the end everything had been done to protect his family.

"I know all about Max and his little run-ins with the law. But, you on the other hand, know very little of what that child's been through."

"Bones is not a child." Just who the hell was this man?

"Maybe not in your eyes, but you started with the cold and calculating woman she became. You never saw the frightened child that still lingers in her every move, her every decision."

* * *

"Parker, so down. You don't want to get brain freeze."

"To late," Hollie commented as she looked up from her own.

"Gawwww." Parker dropped his spoon on the table and clutched his head. "Brain freeze!"

"Was that comment really necessary Hollie? Parker, curl your tongue back and press it to the roof of your mouth."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Phew. That felt weird. Thank's Spy."

"Eat slowly now, Parker."

"Kay." He was already eating his ice cream again, but at a much slower pace.

"Well that was today's highlight."

"Hollie, shush."

"I'm done!" Banana wiped her mouth on a napkin. "That was yummy."

"Go wash your hands," Spy chided. She had most likely gotten ice cream on them.

"Kay." She hopped off her seat and headed for the bathroom. Hollie threw away her cup and the napkin while Spy and Parker finished theirs.

Banana skipped back just as they were done. "Can we go to the park now? I want to use the swings."

"Hollie, can you take them? I'll just bring a cup to Dr. Sweets then meet you there."

"Sure."

"Hey," Spy whispered in Banana's ear. "Don't let her out of your sight. We wouldn't want everyone getting lost."

"Kay," she answered a bit too loudly.

"Kay what?" Hollie eyes them suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure." Parker rolled his eyes at them. '_Girls_.'

* * *

"And I suppose you did." The remark was meant to be sarcastic, but the look on the man's face said it all.

"She still hurts. When she's ready, she'll tell you. Listen, understand. We all have our own demons and hers are worse than most, even the demons of war."

"I know Sir, I've heard some of it."

"Not the worst of it."

"I'd never hurt her." Booth's fists clenched. He would never hurt Bones. She was everything to him.

"Good. Then we have an agreement."

Booth clenched his fists. "I'll agree to no such thing. She's one of the two most important people in my life, the other being my son. No promise could make me care for her more than I already do. She already has my heart to do with as she pleases. I can't give her more than that."

"You have hers, whether she knows it or not." They looked at each other, not quite sizing each other up, but not as friends either. Overprotective father meets new boyfriend perhaps, not that he and Bones were dating… yet.

"Booth," a new voice began. "I need your signature for the Wright case… Gibbs." Agent Fornell looked back and forth between the two. "You two know each other?"

The two men exchanged a glance. "We have a mutual acquaintance." Gibbs supplied.

"As secretive as ever Gibbs."

"You need my signature?"

"Ah, yes." Fornell handed the file over.

"Excuse me Mr…" Fornell had called him Gibbs, but his ever present manners demanded that he ask for a title. It was like someone assuming they could call _his_ anthropologist 'Bones.' It was his name for her and his alone, well and Parker's.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs, but I need my desk." Gibbs stood and walked over to the window.

"So, I heard Diane cleaned out your bank account too."

"You could have warned me."

"I was undercover, in Paris. I thought her cleaning me out was a good enough warning for you."

"Speaking of Paris, how's that former partner of yours?" Booth wasn't really paying attention. He was double checking everything in the file.

"Ask her yourself the next time we have a jurisdiction issue," Gibbs grunted.

"Oh, problems with the boss lady?"

"Jenny is fine. If you're so concerned for our director, you can ask her now."

"What?" Fornell looked at Giibs confused.

"Her car just pulled up."

"I wasn't aware of any director's meeting. Were you?"

"She's dropping off our little, as Abby would say, Gibblet, although she's more like Jenny.

"So, she's secretive, sarcastic, and hogs a crime scene?"

"Sarcasm isn't her thing. I was referring to the 'I can take care of myself', calling me Jethro, a good shot, and… well her hair is auburn so I can't really call her a redhead." Gibbs pulled out his phone, glancing at the time.

"You always were a stickler for redheads."

Standing, Booth closed the file and handed it to Fornell. Looking out the window, he saw Bones outside a car talking to the occupant. He smiled at the sight of her with the sunlight bouncing of her auburn hair make it shine even more than normal. He would bet any amount of money (if he wasn't a recovered gambler) that her eyes shone even more than usual right now.

* * *

Arriving at the Hoover building, Brennan got out and turned to Jenny. "Thanks for meeting me Jen. No matter what happens, I needed to let it out with someone not involved in our work like."

Jenny bit her lip holding back a response. Brennan hadn't let out much, but it was a start. "It's what friends do Tempe."

She nodded and was silent for a moment. "You know… In a way you're kind of like my mother." Her face flushed slightly. "Not that you're old Jen."

Jenny shifted to place a hand on her arm. "You're kind of like the daughter I never had. You were so lost when we found you."

"You helped me."

"You helped us too you know."

"Thanks for finding me Jen, even under the circumstances. If you hadn't, who knows what would have happened to me."

"I thought you didn't speculate." A smile twitched at the corners of Jenny's mouth.

Brennan glared. "I don't."

"Well, that sure sounded like speculation."

"Stop teasing me Jen. I get enough of that from Booth."

"That's because he loves you."

She let out a sign. "I know he does… Next week?" she asked hopefully.

So, this is a weekly meeting now?" She smiled her all knowing smile. The very smiled that she used to piss Gibbs off.

"I'd like that."

"I'll have Cynthia (Jenny's secretary/assistant for those who don't watch NCIS) call you. I'm not sure how my MTAC meetings will run next week."

She grinned. "Ok…" Anything else she might have said was cut off by Jenny's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought Tempe."

"Director Shepard," Jenny spoke into the phone.

A teasing voice came from the other end. "Jenny, why don't you come up and meet the FBI who stole little Temper's heart."

Jenny groaned. "Jethro, tell me you didn't."

"To late to stop me now," he taunted. "Come up and visit. Forenell is here too. He seems quite concerned over your health."

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She'd been curious about Tempe's partner, but she'd never butt in like this.

"Is that a threat?"

Why that no good former partner of hers. "No, it's a dead serious promise." She snapped her phone closed, effectively hanging up on him.

"I'm sorry about this Tempe. A certain overprotective NCIS agent went to have a talk with your partner."

Brennan's eyes flashed with emotion. It was gone before Jenny could tell what exactly she was feeling. "Oh… Gibbs is in so much trouble." Turning on her heel, she stormed off towards Booth's office.

Smirking, Jenny instructed her driver to wait and followed her. Seeing Gibbs get told off by someone other than her was something that almost never happened. Plus, she wanted to meet Agent Booth and this was a perfect excuse.

* * *

Gibbs smirked at the dial tone. His smirk, however, lessened when he saw Brennan stomping off towards the entrance.

"Looks like you pissed another one off Gibbs. Who's this? Ex-wife number 5?"

"I only have 3 Tobias."

"Really? Well, I count Director Shepard as one. Who knows what would have happened if she stayed. Besides, you fight like a married couple anyways."

"Quit Tobias, the children might hear. We wouldn't want to get their hopes up, would we?"

Booth seriously had no idea what was going on other than the fact these two men had interagency issues and the one threatening him had 3 ex-wives and must have been in a serious relationship with the director of NCIS.

The door to Booth's office opened with a little for force than Brennan intended. "Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"Introducing myself to the man who made you come to NCIS headquarters out of the blue to have lunch with Jenny. I was going to take her out today."

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much Gibbs. If you'd asked, maybe we could have rescheduled." Jenny stepped through the door, arms cross and a scolding expression. "But, we weren't going anywhere anyways, so no harm done except to that ego of yours."

Gibbs snorted. "My ego? What about yours?"

"I have every right to be proud. Last time I check it was my name on the door to the director's office. It still is _Agent_ Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs to you."

"Madame Director to you," she spat back, but not in an unfriendly way.

Brennan walked over and poked Gibbs in the ribs. "Don't get off topic Mr. Stop interrogating my boyfriends, my friends, my teachers, and especially my partner."

He raised his hands in fake surrender. "Fine, fine. I surrender General Temper. You win."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I mean it. I know your secrets."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" An evil glint flashed through her eyes as she turned to Jenny. "Remember the month before I turned 18 and you tried to convince me to have a party for me and my one friend?" (Angie)

Jenny nodded.

"Well… Jethro over here decided to… mphm." Gibbs hand clapped over her mouth.

"Point taken. Keep that to yourself."

She smirked.

"Excuse me Agent Booth, but do you know where... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had visitors." Spy stood in the doorway, an ice cream cup in her hand. "I was just looking for Dr. Sweets."

"He should be in his office. Where's Parker?"

"I looked there, but I didn't see him. He's with Hollie and Banana. She can be responsible for short bursts of time." Feeling a bit unnerved in front of so many people she didn't know or barely knew, she focused her gaze on the floor, her red bangs falling to cover her eyes.

"He went to see D. Director Cullen. I saw him go into his office on my way in here." Brennan shot a glare at Gibbs.

"Hai, thank you Dr. Brennan. I'll just wait in his office then." She turned to go and then paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry for anything Hollie might have done or said. She can be overbearing and rude sometimes." Without waiting to hear any answer, she left as quietly as she came.

"Well, as interesting as this all is, I have work to do. Thanks for the signature Booth." Fornell left the room.

"As do I. Come on Jethro, I'll give you a lift considering you took a cab and avoided all the security cameras to get up here. No evidence of your little 'chat'?"

He scowled. "I did not."

"Move it Agent Gibbs. Or I'll have you take a mandatory vacation seeing as you never use any vacation time."

"Yes, Madam Director. Lead the way." He followed Jenny out the door leaving Brennan and Booth alone.

"Sorry about Gibbs."

"Hey," Booth tilted her chin up and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes, the pads of his fingers ghosting over her skin. "He does it because he cares about you. He wants you to be happy Bones, and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I know."

"Come over tonight."

"I can't Booth. I need to go over what they've found at the Jeffersonian."

"Please? Parker wants you to come watch a movie with us."

"Not tonight Booth. I really do need to work." Neither one realized how close they were still standing to one another or that their hands had drifted together and fingers were now gently intertwined with one another.

"Tomorrow?" His head tilted sideways and he did his best imitation of Parker's puppy dog face. A smile twitched at the corners of her lips. "Please Bones. Pretty please with some Thai on the top."

She laughed at his childish antics. "Fine Booth. I'll come watch a movie with you and Parker tomorrow night."

Internally, Booth shouted in triumph. "Thanks, Bones. Parker really likes you." He didn't want to get her upset by saying the 'l' word. "I'll pick you up tomorrow Bones. We have a boyfriend to question."

"Okay. I'll see you then." As she moved to step away from him, he gently kissed her on the forehead. Her hand lingered in his, then fell to her side as she turned and walked out the door.

"Forever," he whispered to an empty room. "I'll wait forever."

Brennan glanced back once after she left Booth's office. He stood exactly where she left him, staring at the hand that had held hers. His fingers gently rubbing over each other, missing the comfort he found in her touch already.

* * *

Booth was shaken from his trance like state by Spy returning. "Um, excuse me Agent Booth, but when did you want me to drop Parker off?" Sweets must have returned to his office because the ice cream cup was no where in sight,

"Oh, I'm leaving now so I can take him."

"Ok, they're at the park."

Nodding, he followed her to the park a few blocks down. "Parker."

"Hey Dad!" He raced over and hugged Booth.

"Lets go home bud."

"Movie night?" he asked excitedly.

"How about, we have pizza tonight, and movie night tomorrow with Bones?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Can I pick the movie Daddy? Bones says she's never seen Harry Potter!"

"Really?" he feigned surprise as his partner's lack of knowledge about recent films. "Well, we'll fix that tomorrow."

Booth turned to Spy. "My brother and his fiancé are in town tomorrow. Parker's going to spend the day with them."

"Ok." Spy took her sister's hand. "Come on, let's get you back to Auntie's."

"Awwww. Why can't I stay with you and Hollie?" Banana whined.

"Because when Dad is away, you stay with Auntie. We'll come get you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Course. Come on." The three girls left the park together as Booth carried Parker over to his SUV.

"Lets go get some pizza Bud."

"And soda?"

"We'll see when we get there."

* * *

In her office at the Jeffersonian, Brennan sat awake late into the evening trying to make sense of all the evidence her team had found. Things didn't add up. Why was the victim running? Why did she fall? Why did she die?

Her heart ached in her chest. It could have been her. Before Gibbs and Jenny saved her, it could have been her. Any one of her horrid foster parents could have decided she was too troublesome to keep around. She would find out who killed this girl and give her justice.

* * *

**Well, there was a lot of smirking in this chapter. We can now wave goodbye to Gibbs. I don't know about Jenny yet though...**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be able to update as often because of the severe rain during April, we missed 3 days of school. Due to prior plans, I'm now missing the last week of school and have to take my exams early, so I'm up to my eyeballs in studying right now for exams and my actual school work right now. Also, I'll be out of the country for 6 weeks during said plans. I will have my netbook, but its vacation. I'll be running around some country on a different continent. **

**So yeah, If I don't update for awhile I'll be doing my school work (yes, I'm going to school this summer. No, it's not summer school, it's a language school) but I'm not abandoning this story. I know exactly how it's going to end, and how the sequel (woo, sequel) begins. Thanks for reading this.**

**-DHUnleashed **

**Reviews are like pop rocks. Feed my inspiration with sugar =D  
**


	10. Wednesday Morning

**Rather than list of lots of 'I'm sorry's in numerous languages, I'll just offer you a short explanation.**

**Took my finals early while still keeping up with classwork in the 2d to last week of school. Got on a plane. Was busy running round seeing things for 4 days. Driving, sleeping, more things to see. Stopping every 15 minutes to see something new is got conductive to turning a netbook on. And now I'm here now, still not home, currently attending school from 9-15 (or 16 depending on the day). I'm dead tired when I get back and we eat dinner late here.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. That's a lie. I do own bones. 206 to be exact. I own a cat and a fish too. Do their Bones count too?**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Agent Booth, can I come in?" Ugh, Sweets. Just what he needed. The morning had not gone well.

Jared being late to pick up Parker was somewhat expected, but still Booth had hoped Pademe had straightened him out. An accident on the highway forced him to take the long way to Brennan's house. He arrived over half an hour late to find her gone. Or rather, she'd never gone home.

Arriving at the Jeffersonion cups of coffee in hand, he'd reached for his access card to find Parker had 'borrowed it again.' Grumbling the whole way to the security station, he stopped short and turned around. George was off today and he was in absolutely no mood to put up with the snobby new guard. With a sigh, he returned to the platform to wait below for Brennan to show up.

She was waiting with an impatient look on her face. "You're late Booth."

"Well, I went to your apartment first thinking you went home for the night like a normal person does on a regular basis."

"That doesn't explain why you're over an hour late."

"Parker was playing with my access card. It didn't make its way back into my pocket." Turning, he dumped the two now lukewarm coffees into the trash.

"It's an inanimate object Booth. I cannot move itself back into your pocket."

"No Bones, it's... never mind." His hand found it's customary place at the small of her back as he ushered her towards the door, not really in the mood to have this conversation.

"But I don't know what that means," she protested, but allowed herself to be led from the building.

Same old Bones. "Come on, let's get some fresh coffee to replace that lukewarm crap."

"I've been here the whole time you know."

"Yes Bones, I know you have, but I didn't have my card."

"Well," She opened the door to the SUV. "Going to the security station would have been the logical course of action."

"George was off today."

"Booth, the Jeffersonian is full of expensive equipment and irreplaceable artifacts. There's more than one security guard." She closed the door behind her.

"I don't like the new recruit. He's much to cocky for his own good." The engine hummed to life.

"Oh?" Her eye brow raised. "And this is coming to the man wit the cocky belt buckle?" Her hands clenched to resist tapping it for effect. God, had it really been 4 days since she'd pushed him away?

"Was that sarcasm Bones?" Her smirk caught him off guard. "Who are you and what have you done with the Bones I know ...?" A small drop of metallic red hit the tip of his tongue as he bit his lip to prevent the rest of the saying from slipping out.

"Ok, I know what that one means."

"Good for you Bones."

From there, the morning had gone horribly wrong.

The victim's boyfriend was nowhere to be found. His parents hadn't seen him since Sunday, but hadn't bothered to inform the cops because this was 'normal.' Brennan, who was normally patient, had been on edge with silence. She fidgeted, she tried to make conversation, and when that failed she complained about going to find the boyfriend was a complete waste of time.

"Well, excuse me for wasting your precious time Bones. Next time, I guess I'll find out where he is ahead of time with the FBI's secret tracking implants."

Slam. Brennan stormed out of the SUV and into the lab leaving Booth pissed at himself.

(Not a very good fight I know, but paranoid Brennan and Annoyed Booth = Not Good)

"What is it Sweets?"

"Did you have a job as a teenager Booth?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I had a job as a teenager."

"Was Jared ever there?"

"The pest wouldn't leave me alone." Sweets raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Yes oh." Booth wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin that had appeared off Sweets' face, but restrained himself.

"Come on Twerp, We're going to pick up the boyfriend." Grabbing his jacket, Booth stood and made his way down the hallway.

"Agent Booth, it's hardly professional to call your psychologist twerp." Good. Sweets was following him.

"You're not my psychologist. Mine is dead."

Sweets snorted. "Then what are my sessions with you and Dr. Brennan?"

"A waste of our valuable time." Stepping through the open elevator doors, he saw Sweets stop. "You coming or what Twerp?"

"I am NOT a Twerp."

Booth grinned feeling a bid of the days aches lifted. "You just proved you are."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to." Grabbing Sweets by the collar, Booth pulled him into the elevator before the doors closed. "Just be quiet until we get there."

* * *

**D= I'm sorry this is so short and not very good. I'll try to update again asap, but I have school and i set a goal for myself so I'll be studying hard.**

**Remember, enjoy summer while it lasts. Or, if you're like me, use it to study XD**


	11. New Information, No Leads

**Meep, another short chapter. Sorry. My summer reading essay is draining the imagination out of me. **

**

* * *

**

Closing the car door, Booth pulled out his badge and went inside the car shop. "Hello, I'm looking for Nickie Aguilar."

The shop owner was a short, bulging man with greasy black hair and a mustache. "Why."

"I just need to ask him a few questions."

"Did his brother do something stupid again?"

"No."

"Yeah, well Nickie is over there." He gestured to where a boy was sorting through some parts. "Go easy on him. Nickie's a good kid."

"Thanks." Pulling out his badge, Booth strolled over.

Hearing him approach, Nickie looked up and put the parts he had down. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." Booth pocketed the badge and pulled out the photo from the Angelator and held it out.

"What's with this photo of Liz?"

"It's from a facial reconstruction program. I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is dead. I'd like you to come to headquarters with me and answer a few questions."

The boy just nodded and let himself be led outside.

The ride back to the FBI headquarters was silent, thankfully. Booth was worried sweets would start spouting psychobabble about how the loss of someone important affected the adolescent mind, with the suspect in the backseat.

"For the record, please state your name."

"Nickie Agilar."

"What was your relationship with Liz?"

"We had been dating for 3 months."

"Had?"

"Well, you told me she was dead."

"Right, sorry. In the past months had she changed in any way? Did she have any problems? Was anyone bothering her?"

"No. She was the same as ever. Happy, kind, looking out for me. I know she was having a problem in math, but I don't think that's the kind of problem you're looking for. I know my ex, Hollie, didn't like her that much, but she wouldn't kill anyone."

"Why'd you break up with Your ex?"

He shrugged. "Life I guess. I didn't feel like we were going anywhere. I liked her, she liked me, but I'm 17. I want to find something more than a relationship."

"When did you last see Liz?"

"A month ago. I've been having some problems with my parents, so I haven't been home and we don't attend the same school."

"Did you have any contact with her after that?"

"She called once a week after. Her parents were ragging on her about her grades slipping since she started dating me."

"Had they been slipping?"

"Yes, but like I said, she was having a problem in math. Other than that her grades were the same. She told me she had to do after school tutoring sessions to help bring her grade up. I may not care for school, but that doesn't mean I don't respect her caring."

"Did you try to contact her after that?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Her parents took her cell phone until her grades went back up. I tried calling her house a few times, but her parents don't like me. I'm a dropout. They think I'll never make something of myself." Nickie scowled. "I know how to fix cars. I'm learning how to fix other things, my brother is teaching me."

"There are technical schools you know."

"Agent Booth, I mean no disrespect, but my grades aren't good enough to get in. I'm joining the army when I turn 18. That's why I don't get along with my parents."

"Thank you for your time." Booth handed Nickie a business card. "If you think of anything else, call me. Do you need a ride home?"

Pocketing the card, Nickie stood. "No thanks. It's about time I get home. Hopefully my parents have cooled off." He walked out the door.

Gathering the files, Booth walked through the door to be met with Sweets. "So, Sweets. Do you think we have a killer?"

"Not as far as I can tell. He's angry though. He hides it well, but he's angry and upset. His girlfriend just died."

"Do you think he's hiding something." Booth didn't think so, but lately he'd been so immersed in his own emotions he had trouble reading people. The things Bones did to him.

"No."

Stopping briefly to have Charlie run some checks on the new information, Booth stored the files in his office and picked u p his coat.

"Leaving early?"

"No. It's 6 o'clock Sweets. I'm going to pick up Parker and then have a quality movie night with my son."

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." The elevator doors closed.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had never had a problem focusing on work before.

Before, she hadn't known Seeley Booth.

Before, her work was all she had.

Now, the bones on her table were people.

Now, the faces of the victims haunted her waking moments.

Seeley Booth did that to her. He took her from where she was happy. He made her chest ache with despair when the victim was her mother. Loneliness when brother deserted her again. Betrayal when he spent two weeks dead to her. Irrational fear when he was kidnapped by the gravedigger. Regret even when she was only doing what was best for him.

**Burning. Emptiness. **

She still wanted a child, but thinking of a child with anyone _but_ him didn't appeal to her. Other men have lost their attraction. Her stomach felt queasy when his gaze lingered on her from across the lab. Jealousy stabs at her when he goes out on dates. Her stomach churns nauseously when they apprehend a suspect. If he got hurt… She doesn't want to think about those two weeks.

She hates him. Everything was so much simpler before he barreled his way into her life.

Still, she couldn't say it was all bad. He helped her find and reconnect with her family. He was always there for her. If anything it was annoying how much he cared.

She still hates him. He changed her…. wait. Her train of thought is interrupted.

He.

Changed.

Her.

Yes, she was a scientist, but she wasn't the same person she was 5 years ago. She trusted Booth with her life. She would die for him. She would kill for him. It nearly killed her when the gravedigger kidnapped him.

She would try. She would try for a different outcome. The only problem was, she didn't know how.

* * *

**Well, they're no closer to finding the murder.**


	12. Some Time to Think

**School + Drivers Ed 3 nights a week for 3 hours is not good to maintaining good grades or finding time to write. But here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sighing, Brennan entered her apartment with her shopping bags and let them ink to the floor at she kicked her shoes off. Glancing at the clock, it was 6:03. Arranging with Cam for some time off had taken her longer than expected. She could only hope that Cam was tactful enough to avoid mentioning her leave of absence to Booth or else her plans would unravel at the seams.

Hastily, she picked up her phone and ordered pizza to be delivered to Booth's apartment. As angry as she could get at him sometimes, she would never break a promise involving his little boy.

Leaving her bags on the floor, she grabbed her laptop and settled down on the couch, phone in hand.

"Hi, this is Temperance Brennan. I'd like to speak to Deputy Director Hacker please…. Yes, I'll wait." She only had to wait a few moments before Andrew picked up on the other end. "Hello Andrew."

"Temperance, what can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I'll do what I can."

"Well, I was wondering..."

* * *

"So Bud, what did you and Uncle Jared do today?"

Parker jumped onto the couch next to his father. "We went to the park, then I met Padme and then he took be to see a baseball game!"

"Really, so who won?"

"We did!" His stomach growled and he giggled. "I'm hungry daddy."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to order pizza then."

"Yay!" Parker shouted, jumping up, wobbling, but managing not to fall off the couch.

Picking up his phone, Booth was about to dial when someone knocked on his door. Phone still in hand, Booth peered through the peephole to see… the pizza delivery boy. Well, that was odd. He hadn't even called yet.

"Um, I didn't order any pizza," he said, leaving out the 'yet part'.

"I know. Some chick called earlier this evening and ordered. Said to bring it here and tell you it was from Bones, whatever that means." He held the pizza out to Booth.

"Ok, just let me get my wallet." Placing the pizza on the table, he turned to pay the teenager.

"It's been paid for. Enjoy your evening."

The pizza guy left, thankfully, freeing Booth from having to come up with an answer. Kicking the door closed, he brought the pizza into the kitchen, Parker excitedly jumping behind him.

"Woah, are you magic Daddy? I mean, you were about to order pizza and then POOF, it was here!"

"Nope." He ruffled Parker's hair. "Bones sent it to us."

"But, she's still coming right?"

"I don't know buddy. She only sent one pizza, so I don't think she's coming for dinner. So, let's eat this pizza, you can have your bath, and if she still isn't here, we'll call her. Ok?"

"Yeah! She can't miss movie night!"

"That's right, she can't." And with that, they dug into the pizza."

* * *

The cursor blinked on a webpage. Two tickets, she needed two tickets, but even one would tip Booth off. He couldn't know. If he knew, he would stop her. She didn't _want_ to leave, she _needed_ to.

Her phone was still clutched in her hand from her previous call. Dialing emergency contact 2, she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Director Shepard," came the voice on the other end.

"Jenny, I need your help, please."

"Tempe is that you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"No… Yes…" She signed. "Physically I'm ok, but emotionally… I need to get away Jenny. I can't buy the tickets myself or Booth will stop me."

"So, you're running away."

"No! I just need to think."

"And you can't think at home?"

"No. I see him every day. If I took some time off, he'd come by and make sure I'm ok, that I'm eating. Please Jenny, I'll pay you back for the tickets."

"Tickets as in plural? Why can't you buy your own to come back?"

"Because both of them are for leaving."

"Tempe…" In her office, Jenny bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to help, she really did, but what on earth was that girl planning?

"Please Jenny." She was desperate; the emotion was thick and raw in her voice.

"Fine, but tell me exactly what you plan to do."

"Ok…"

* * *

Parker was in the bathroom and Booth was getting pajamas for him when someone knocked on the door.

"Daddy!" Parker ran into his room dressed in a towel. "Get the door! It's Dr. Bones!"

"Oh, and how do you know?"

"Because she promised she'd be here."

"Ok bud, you get dressed and I'll get the door, Ok?" Parker nodded vigorously, his still damn locks getting Booth's arm wet. "And dry your hair."

"Go already Daddy!"

"Yes, Sir." Booth gave Parker a less that serious salute and went to answer the door.

Brennan's hands shook slightly the entire time she was packing. What would Booth think? More importantly, what would he do? She needed this. She needed time to sort through all the confusing emotions overwhelming her mind.

Temperance Brennan wasn't a person who normally wasted her time pondering all the 'what ifs' of the world, but Booth was another matter. If she woke up one day and realized she didn't love him, she'd destroy him. She didn't even know if she did love him. Other than her parents and Russ, she'd never loved anyone and for obvious reasons. Her walls kept them all out.

Locking her apartment door behind her, she moved on autopilot, submerged in her own thoughts as she made her way to her car. Key in the ignition, the car started she focused more on the road than the emotions tumbling in the back of her mind.

Hesitating only briefly after arriving in front of Booth's door, she raised her hand and knocked. She was doing this for Parker, or so she told herself. She wouldn't let him down. No child deserved that when it could be prevented.

A small smile graced her lips as she heard father and son talking inside. The sound of the deadbolt being unlocked made her heart flutter and beat up a notch. Why was she so nervous? This was Booth. He knew her and she knew him. They watched each others backs; they didn't turn around and stab them.

The thought made her sick. Was that what she was doing? Was stabbing Booth in the back a metaphor for leaving unannounced?

The door opened to his smiling face. "Bones, I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" _Because you're leaving tomorrow,_ a voice taunted at the back of you head. _Because you're abandoning him before he can abandon you._ I'm not. _Yes you are. That's why you're not telling him that you're leaving. That's why you had Jenny buy the tickets._ Shut up!

Fingers snapping in front of her face brought her back to reality. "What?"

"Are you going to come in or stand out there all night?"

"Oh." Brushing past Booth, she entered the apartment and placed her purse and keys on a small table in the entry hallway.

"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones! Thank you sooo much for the pizza. You must be like magic. I got here just as Daddy was going to order."

She knelled down to looked Parker in the eyes. "I knew I was going to be late, so I thought I'd sent you a pizza as an apology."

"You aren't late Dr. Bones. The movie hasn't started yet!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the couch and promptly sat down in her lap.

Booth smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Thursday is drawing near =D … OMC I saw a preview… T.T I am not liking the girlfriend. Booth going out and getting that serious is like OOC.**

**I'm putting my virtual money down that both Booth and Brennan will show up by the coffee cart after a full year had passed since they left =D**

**And my horribly seemingly endless drivers ed classes end Tuesday. So, more time to write (after studying because my grades took a bit of a hit the first 3 weeks of school).**

**There's going to be either 2 or 3 more chapters and then I'm going to break it off and make a sequel starting with Brennan at wherever she's going. Hopefully for that one I'll be able to keep my multi-track on course.**


	13. Goodbye For Now

Groping for the phone, Booth wondered who was calling him at... 3:30am. Brennan grumbled beside him and turned away from the faint glow of the TV. He and Bones must have fallen asleep during the movie after Parker has been put to bed.

"Hello?" His voice was husky with sleep.

The distinctive sound of shattering glass reached his ears. Sitting up, he tried again. "Hello?"

"Oomph." Brennan sat up from her new position on the floor and glared at him.

"Where are you?" Brennan's expression changed to a frown. Who was calling Booth at this hour? "Hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up, Booth stood and headed for his bedroom to change.

"What's going on Booth?"

"Trouble at Hollie's house. Some crazy friend of the victim's boyfriend." Seemingly ignoring her presence in his bedroom, Booth shucked his shorts and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt.

Had he been shirtless the entire time? Brennan couldn't remember. "Parker!"

"What?" she asked, thankful for the distraction. She did not need to be daydreaming about her partner. It would make going on 'vacation' harder.

"I need someone to watch him. This could take all night." Moving to the kitchen, he holstered his gun, grabbed his keys, and slipped a pair of running shoes on.

"I'll watch him Booth. I can take him to the lab with me tomorrow... or today when I head out."

"Thanks Bones. I'll call around 8 and let you know what's going on."

"Ok. Aren't you forgetting something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. I've got my gun, my keys, a wonderful partner to look after my son and... my badge."

She held it up. "You mean this badge?"

"Thanks Bones." Taking the badge from her, he, impulsively, kissed her on the cheek and turned down the hall. "8 o'clock."

Then he walked down the hall, still oblivious to his partner's red face and his very domestic goodbye.

Closing the door, Brennan fled to the couch and pressed a pillow to her face. Why did he keep kissing her? Did he even realize he'd done it that time? She didn't fully understand Seeley Booth and she highly doubted she ever would.

* * *

The streets of DC were well lit and vacant of any traffic whatsoever. Not bothering to turn the sirens on, Booth maneuvered the SUV towards the address given to him. Was this guy the killer? Booth didn't know, but if he was, Booth wasn't about to let him kill again. Murder wasn't something to take lightly.

It was dead silent when he pulled up at the given address. Shutting the engine off, Booth unholstered his gun. Moving carefully, he approached the house, listening carefully for any movement inside. The door was open slightly, a window pane missing, and jagged pieces of glass littered the ground.

The hinges let out an eerie groan as Booth slowly nudged it open with his gun. Peering inside, he lowered his gun and pulled his phone out. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. I need an ambulance now.

* * *

Pushing the blanket down from over her head, Brennan let out a sigh. It was almost 6 now. No point in trying, and failing, to fall back asleep. Booth would be calling her around 8 and she had to get to the lab and tie up loose ends before her mid-day flight.

Moving slowly, she followed the dim glow of a nightlight to Parker's bedroom. Gently shaking the boy, she knelt down. "Parker, it's Dr. Bones. Your dad had to go for work. I need to go to my apartment to get ready. You can sleep on the way and there ok buddy?"

He nodded sleepily. Brennan quickly grabbed him a change of cloths and took his hand. "You can sleep at the lab too."

Like a zombie, Parker followed her down to her far and got inside. He was asleep again by the time she buckled his seat-belt.

The sun was just starting to rise. The roads were beginning to fill with cars. Upon arriving at her apartment complex, she opted to leave her purse in the trunk of her car. Parker appeared to keep sleeping as she led him up to her apartment and her couch. A small smile escaped her lips as he crawled onto the couch still asleep.

Packing quickly, she maneuvered her suitcase and carry on to her car. A quick shower and a cup of coffee later, she gently shook Parker awake. "Come on Parker. I need to know what you want for breakfast. We can grab it to go at the Diner."

Groggily, he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Ok Dr. Bones. Can I get pancakes?"

"Sure."

"And bacon?"

"If that's what you want."

Abruptly standing, Parker grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. "Let's go Dr. Bones. We have to get there before they run out."

"They're not going to run out Parker. Just let me lock the door." His hand never left her as she locked her apartment and walked to her car.

* * *

Despite the early hour, the Jeffersonian was full of light. Her office was dark except for a lamplight to allow Parker to continue to sleep if he chose to. Reviewing her notes, Brennan began typing her report on the body. Keep it impersonal.

She worked undisturbed until her phone rang, jolting her out of her trance of sorts. "Brennan."

"Hey Bones, it's me."

"Booth are you all right? I hear sirens in the background."

"I'm fine Bones. Hollie just has some scratches, but Saffie has a knife wound to her stomach among other things." Booth grimaced remembering the scene.

"What happened?"

"We won't know exactly until Saffie gets patched up, but according to Hollie it was one of the boyfriends' friends. We have men out looking for him. He could be the killer. Listen, I just wanted to give you a rundown. I've got to go to the hospital to talk to Saffie when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"I'll call you when I know more. Bye."

"Bye."

The knowledge that two more people had been hurt, possibly by the killer, motivated Brennan enough that by 8:30 her report was finished, printed, and awaiting her signature. As the last n was formed, Cam knocked on the doorframe and entered. "Dr. Brennan…" She trailed off when Brennan put her finger to her lips.

"Parker is still sleeping Dr. Saroyan."

She brought her voice down to a whisper. "Sorry. I just wanted to confirm that you're leaving today."

"Yes."

"When should we expect you back?"

"In approximately 4 weeks."

Cam sighed. "That long?"

Brennan nodded. "I have some things that need to be taken care of. I will be in contact after the second week if you need me, but I am sure the interns can handle anything that comes during my absence."

"Of course. Have you informed everyone?"

"Everyone who needs to be informed has been told except Director Cullen. I plan to see him in person later this afternoon before I leave."

"Well then, I wish you well on your trip and will leave you to finish up." Her heels clacked on the floor as she returned to her own office.

It was early, Booth would most likely still be at the hospital, but if she went to see Cullen now there would be time for Booth to somehow find out. Her flight was at 2pm. Hopefully, Booth would come by at some point to take Parker to lunch. She would see Cullen then. Turning back to her computer, she settled down to another order of business: a letter for Booth.

"Agent Booth?" At the sound of his name, he looked expecting to find Saffi's doctor, but instead found a tall, blond haired man in a suit.

"Yes."

"I am Saffi and Sirree's father." His voice was heavily accented. English was very clearly not his first language."

Standing, he shook the other man's hand. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. The doctor should be out any minute with your daughter's condition."

"Thank you. It takes a great burden off my shoulders to know when my work takes me away that my daughters have someone to call in an emergency like this."

"It's my job, Sir."

"At 3 in the morning you are off duty."

"An agent is never off duty."

"Family of Saffi Yusi?"

Her father turned to the doctor. "Here. How is she?"

"She's doing fine. The wound on her stomach is long, but shallow. She has a couple grazes on her arms, a few bruises and…" He briefly referred to her chart. "A slight fracture of her jaw from when she hit the ground. There's no reason she can't be discharged later today, but depending on how the day progresses we might decide to keep her overnight just to be safe."

"Can I see her?"

"Mr. Yusi, Agent Booth has requested to collect her statement first due to a connection with a case he is currently working."

"I have no problem with Mr. Yusi seeing his daughter. However, it is her choice if she wished him to be present during her statement."

"Very well. She is in room 162. Go down that hallway and take the second left."

"Thank you."

They found Saffi in her room looking very cross. Hollie sat in the chair by her bed looking very annoyed.

"… but I've read that magazine already."

"Well tough luck Spy because you've read every science magazine in this place."

"Perhaps this would help." From his briefcase, Mr. Yusi pulled a purple wrapped package and presented it to his daughter.

"You're home!" The package remained unopened in her lap. "I thought you would be in Angers(1) for another week!"

"I managed to finish business early. Go ahead an open it. Hollie, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Yusi."

In one swift movement, the wrapping was gone and a book revealed. "Le Seigneur des Anneaux: La Communauté de l'Anneau. Merci beaucoup Dad."

"De rien. Now, before you nose is buried in that book so deep we can't get you out, Agent Booth needs your statement."

"Ok. OH! Dad, Sirree needs to be picked up from Annie's house at 10." He nodded.

Pulling out his notepad, Booth moved to stand by the side of the bed. "What happened last night Saffi?"

She took a breath. "Well, Hollie and I were watching a movie. It's a crazy tradition we do over week long vacations. We watch movies all night and prank each other if we fall asleep. Anyways, it was about 3:15. I remember because I had just gone to the kitchen to get some water and saw the clock on the stove. Then, I heard something outside, like someone knocked over our trash can. We have a lot of stray cats, so I thought it was one of them. So, I went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Hollie was sitting on the floor.

All of the sudden, the door was like kicked open and Rufus, Nikie's friend, came bursting through the door. I think he was high or something. He sees Hollie, runs over and slaps her. Now, I'm still wondering what the hell is going on, but I'm not going to let him slap my best friend around, so I kick him, he grabs my arm and yanks me up and throws me down behind him, out of his way.

I landed on some of the stuff Hollie and I had out which is how I got the bruises. He hit Hollie a few more times so I grabbed the nearest thing which was a book, and I throw it at his head. This like pissed him off so he pulls out a knife and turns to be. Hollie whacks him and he kicks her. I'm not really sure what happened next…" She looked at Hollie.

"The idiot slammed her head down on the floor, stabbed her, seemed to realize what he did, and bolted. I took Spy's cell and called Booth. I know I should have called 911, but Spy was bleeding so much and I panicked and held my hands over the wound. Agent Booth showed up 10 minutes later and called for one."

"Ok. I just have a few questions and then I'll let you get rest. What are your relationships with Rufus?"

"I didn't know him at all."

"I slightly knew him. Rufus is one of Nickie's friends. I saw him a few times when I was with Nickie. I know he does drugs though. Nickie complained about it a few times."

Jotting down the fact about drugs, Booth continued. "Did he have a connection with Liz?"

"I wouldn't know." Saffie stifled a yawn. Whatever painkillers they gave her were starting to make her head feel fuzzy.

"He liked Liz," Hollie said. "In a more than friend kind of way, but not like you and that doctor. He was kind of a creep. I heard Liz say once he was always like staring at her."

"Thank you both, you've been helpful. I'll come by with Parker to see you later if that's ok."

"Sure. You could bring us some real food," Hollie put in.

"I'll see what I can do. See you around 12."

"Bring fries!" Hollie shouted after him.

* * *

It was almost 12 by the time they apprehended Rufus. He was high and in a broken down part of the city.

Booth, however, had some fries to get.

* * *

By some small miracle, Brennan didn't run into Booth on her way to Cullen's office. She did, however, arrive 10 minutes early and was forced to spend them fidgeting in the waiting area and hoping no one saw her. Well, no one who would tell Booth.

She felt no pleasure in doing this to him, but she needed to gain some perspective on her life. She would relax, think, visit places she'd always wanted to see, and catch up with an old friend, someone she owed her life to.

"Dr. Brennan, the Deputy Director will see you now."

"Thank you." Her heart beat slowly relaxed as she made her way inside and closed the door behind her. The waiting was done. Waiting, she'd found, was always the hardest part.

"Dr. Brennan, please sit down. What can I do for you today?"

She stood. "Actually, Director Cullen, I won't be staying long. I am merely here to tell you in person that I will be unavailable for consults of any variety for the next month, if not longer. My interns will handle any cases in which the FBI requires assistance."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm taking a vacation. There are some things I need to work out and some old friends I need to see."

"I see. Well, Dr. Brennan. Enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you Sir."

Thankfully, in her mind, she made is out without being spotted by anyone of consequence.

* * *

"Hey Parker, did you have fun with Angela?" Brennan surveyed the small mess in her office. Little bits of construction paper covered the floor. Nothing a quick vacuuming couldn't solve.

"Yeah!"

She chuckled. "Parker, can you do me a favor? It's very important and you're the only one I trust to get it done right."

"Sure!" His eyes shown at the praise.

Taking an envelope out of her pocket, she handed it to him. "I need you to give this to your father."

"Why can't you give it to him Dr. Bones?"

"Because it has to be given to him tonight after dinner. It's important he doesn't get it before then Okay?"

"You could have dinner with us Dr. Bones!"

She shook her head gently. "I have to go somewhere. I have an old friend I haven't seen for a long time. I have to go see them."

"Ok, Dr. Bones. I'll give it to him after dinner tonight."

"Thank you Parker." She kissed his cheek. "Now, I have to go to meet my friend. He lives far away. Be good for Angela ok?"

"Yup."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Dr. Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Parker." She knelt down to hug the boy. "I love you too." Kissing the boy on his forehead, she stood and left Angela's office.

"You sure you want to do this Bren?"

"I have to my friend Ange. It's the only way I'll be able to tell Booth." She pulled out a slip of paper. "This is my international phone. It's for emergencies only."

"Ok." The two friends shared a hug. One hoped for the best and the other was still unsure of what the best was.

* * *

**Later that Evening:**

Brennan sat in an airport much like the one she'd left a few hours ago waiting for her next flight. Her first had been just under an hour. Her second would over six and take her across the ocean. A flight attendant called over the speaker for all pre-boarding passengers. That was her.

She would have to pay Jenny back in more than monetary value for the trust she'd placed in her and her understanding.

Seated on the place awaiting takeoff, her mind drifted to Booth.

* * *

"So Buddy, what did you do today?"

"I did some art with Angela and Dr. Bones took me to see Grampa Max and I got to help him with some experiments. It was really awesome!"

"Bud, stop waving your fork around before you get pasta on the walls."

"Kay." Parker took another huge bite of spaghetti. When he finished chewing his last bite, he looked up at Booth. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Dr. Bones going to see?"

"What do you mean buddy?"

"Is dinner over?"

"Yup. We just have to wash our dishes." Parker carried his to the dishwasher and ran off to his room.

_What was that all about?_ Booth wondered. He didn't have to wait long because seconds later Parker came running back with a letter in his hand.

"Dr. Bones said she couldn't give this too you because she had to go visit a friend so she asked me to give it to you because I'm the only one she trusted to."

Booth ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "Well, I can see why she trusts you so much." Taking the letter, Booth sat down on the couch to read it.

The sounds of the TV toned out as he read. His heart thudded in his chest. She was gone. What could he do? She left. She didn't trust him enough to tell him without going to see an 'old friend' first. Where was she going? He could call the airlines, but he had a feeling going after her would only make things worse.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. She needs time to think. Let her have it. When she's ready, she'll come and talk to you. She promised, right here, in the letter. She'd talk to him when she was ready. Bones doesn't break her promises. She doesn't.

* * *

1. Angers – it's pronounced (On-jhay). It's located in France and about 3 hours South-West of Paris (by train). It's an absolutely beautiful town and I wish I was still there xD

The Book: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Thank you people who've stayed with this so long! Because I've failed at updating recently!  
Secondly. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I didn't have a beta look at this.  
Thirdly, I'm making a sequel. Things in school are slightly less hectic right now. I'll post something here when i get the first chapter up.

Thanks again, -DHUnleashed


End file.
